Tag force advent
by overlord prinny
Summary: reposted due to trolling reviews. Tag force 5 storyline with changes to character storyline/dialouge. Evolves into something more later on
1. Chapter 1

**Intro is pretty much cannon as are the characters storylines. After that everything else is made up. I don't know how many card rulings have changed over the years, anime-wise I'm actually only up to the beginning of season 3 GX . video game wise its 5ds tag force 5 so I'm just gonna use the effs stated in tag force 5. Don't like it? The back button is on the upper left corner. MC is also changed to my OC (see profile for details)**

**BTW any info on the rules of turbo duels would be greatly appreciated! (turbo duels are the ones on the duel runners right?)**

**Battle hall.**

I sighed and looked around as I entered the hall. All kinds of people had appearently gotten the same invitation I did in the mail. There were even children, which surprised me greatly. _I __thought __children __couldn__'__t __turbo __duel. _I mentally said while watching two kids duel with duel disks. There were two ways to duel in New Domino city. Standing, which was the way they had done it a very long time ago before duel runners had been made. And turbo dueling, which was basically dueling while, running around a duel field on duel runners, which resembled motorcycles mainly although these days there were different designs. The room suddenly darkened and a rather very short man with red lines over his eyes and a very messed up hairdo appeared on a giant screen, grinning like a mad hatter.

***warning! Those who haven't played tag force 5 yet, prepare for long dialogue.***

"Good day, everyone! As Vice Director of the Public Security Bureau, I welcome you all. As I'm sure you're aware, New Domino City has undergone some major changes."

Understatement.

"The opening of the Daedalus Bridge has linked our city to satellite." _Huh? Th__ey __linked __the __city? __What __gives? _I thought in surprise. "And the World Racing Grand Prix, aka the WRGP…will serve as a symbol of our new city." The Clown-man took a sip of water before continuing.

"So, as a prelude to the WRGP on this fine day…I would like to announce the opening of the World Tag Duel Grand Prix, aka the WTGP!" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously "So anyone can enter this time eh?" I said looking around and shrugged "That explains the children." A certain group suddenly caught my eye; it was a group of three guys.

One was uber familiar; He had blonde hair spiked straight up and wore a white duel coat with a REALLY long duel disk going from his shoulder to his hand and slightly past it. He was Jack Atlas, FORMER duel king until Yusei Fudo, who was standing next to Jack surprisingly defeated him and became the next King…and retired right away. He stood a bit shorter than Jack, had dark gray hair branching out in spikes like a trident with yellow streaks running through it. He also wore a duel coat though it was one of the smaller models and was blue. He also wore a gray shirt underneath and jeans. The third was about the same size as Yusei but had orange hair which spiked all over the place. (Why all the spikes? Seriously?) This guy seemed to have what looked like scars on his face and wore a dark orange vest over a yellow T-shirt and torn jeans.

The orange haired man suddenly gasped a little overdramatically "World Tag Duel Grand Prix? The WTGP?" The Taller Blonde man wearing a white coat seemed only slightly interested "Hmph sounds interesting."

The clown-man suddenly cleared his throat and successfully caught everyone's attention again; Kira still watched the group of three with interest.

"There's two members to a team, no age limit, and both citizens and non-citizens can join. Every duelist can participate in the WTGP, which is the purpose of its creation! Matches will be held at Combat Lane, built just outside the city, as will the WTGP finals. Nothing else can compare. Think of it as a way to turn more people on to dueling."

I cackled and muttered "Join the darkside…we have children's trading cards…"

"The WRGP and the WTGP will define our town as an even more perfect place to live. New Domino City - where people from all walks of life, young or old, can enjoy a good duel."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head "I bet its for political reasons too…"

Clown-man's grin grew even wider…somehow "These two tournaments will be the events of a lifetime and a bridge to eternal peace!" I rolled my eyes but clapped along with everyone else anyway as the clown-man's screen pinged away. Gotta keep up formalities.

"This ought to be good." I muttered turning my attention to Yusei's group, who were talking amongst themselves again. "WTGP, huh…" Yusei simply said. The Orange guy began laughing and slapped his knee "Ha ha! Can't wait to see who or what's gonna crawl out of the woodwork for this thing!" Jack drew himself up to full height and thumped his chest with a grin "There's no need to be afraid of the unknown. You've just gotta take it head on. That's how I'm gonna power my way to the top! All hail Jack Atlas!" Some of the people who remained in the building stared at Jack who had suddenly yelled. Yusei ignored Jack and sighed "But Tag Duels aren't like regular duels. You need a good strategy to win. Apparently duelists from outside New Domino City will be gathering here too." The orange haired guy began looking around suspiciously "That's right. The ultimate mystery opponent could be here at this very moment." Jack scoffed at orange hair "Ultimate mystery opponent? Do you see anyone worthy of that title in this crowd?" Oh how I wanted to reveal myself to him right then and there. To my surprise, orange hair somehow locked onto me and pointed "Well…Hey, what about that one in the black cloak?" Jack's head snapped towards me and he began waving to me "Hey, you over there! Quit standin' around by yourself. Get over here!" I couldn't help but laugh mentally and walk over to him.

Orange hair glared at Jack "Come on Jack, show a little manners huh?" He then turned to me and grinned "Since you're here, I take it you're a duelist like us, right?" I shrugged "I was originally only here as a favor to a friend but I guess I'm entering now." He seemed to not hear what I had said as he continued "I'm Crow and this is Yusei." He motioned to the gray haired duelist who nodded. Crow then frowned and motioned to Jack "And the moocher here is Jack." Jack's eye literally twitched and a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "Crow? Did you just call me a "moocher"? What's your problem?" Crow, despite being shorter, looked Jack straight in the eyes and growled "Isn't it obvious? You're a regular freeloader, sponging off others, so its perfect!" Jack snarled and began cracking his knuckles "Come say that to my face!" Crow mimicked Jack's action down to the snarl "Hey! You want a piece of me or what?" I laughed as they began a fight that forced many of the remaining people moving away from them, making us stand out. Yusei walked up to me and held out a hand, I shook it and grinned "Name's Kira thantos." Yusei smiled and nodded "Don't be a stranger, okay? We're all duelists here." He turned to the arguing pair and sweatdropped "Oh and don't worry about Crow and Jack. They're always going at it."

I began laughing harder at the revelation, Yusei chuckled quietly. Soon after the pair calmed down and were discussing duel tactics, to which I sweatdropped at. Appearently they argue on and off on a dime, a smexy red haired girl came towards us smiling "Wow…rowdy as always I see." Yusei's eyes went wide seeing the girl "Akiza? I didn't know you were here." Smexy shrugged "The WTGP doesn't require a Duel Runner, so it looks like I'll be able to join." Crow seemed to finally notice Akiza and broke away from Jack "hey, Izinski. I'll bet you're dying to team up with Yusei, right?" Akiza's face went red at the thought while Crow cackled madly "Well, sure…If you don't mind Yusei. What do you say we partner up?" I grinned at Crow and Awwww'ed making him laugh harder and Akiza's face turn even redder.

Yusei shook his head "Don't get caught up in the excitement and make any hasty decisions. Think it over." I face palmed and muttered "Dude…" Akiza went from blushing to growling "Fine…" I thought she was about to have a tantrum "Someone from duel academy might be entering the WTGP after all. I might just enter with them." She then glared at Yusei "Too bad for you, Yusei, if that's how the chips fall!" I looked out the window and watched as a little kid dropped a hand full of potato chips into the ocean and sweatdropped. "Prickly…" I said aloud. Crow turned to me and grinned "You think so too right? Well that's because…" Jack decided to chime in at that moment "Good one! Izinski's best card is Black Rose Dragon, right?" Crow punched Crow in the shoulder while I facepalmmed…again. "Nope, that's not what he meant at all." I grinned as the two began arguing again. And they're off! After another five minute's Crow finally broke away again and frowned at me "But you're a lot sharper than you look, Kira."

Suddenly we heard a shout. I turned and watched two emerald haired twins running towards us panting.

"Yusei! Akiza!"

"Akiza! Yusei!"

I gaped at them. They were in complete synchronization! Yusei fist bumped the boy and grinned "Leo? You're here too?" Akiza smiled and waved to the twins "And Luna, too, of course?" The girl nodded excitedly "Uh-huh. How are you Akiza? Isn't this a great party?" Me, Crow, and Jack suddenly froze as the wheels turned in our heads. Party equals buffet which equals free food which equals free breakfast! Jack and Crow sped off to go search for the buffet, I already knew where it was and would raid it later. Leo and Yusei were talking Duel Runners when Leo suddenly glanced in my direction "Uh, who's this?" Yusei smiled and motioned for me to come over "That's Kira, a duelist we just met." I walked over and bent a bit lower to shake Leo and Luna's hands "What's up?" Both twins smiled at me, Leo held out his duel disk "Hey Kira! What do you say we duel sometime?" Luna bowed politely which actually felt a bit strange "I'm Luna, Leo and I are twins. It's nice to meet you." She then turned to Yusei and tilted her head "Hey, Yusei! You guys are gonna duel in the WTGP too right?"

Yusei nodded and patted his duel disk "That's the plan." Both Jack and Crow came back carrying plates stuffed with food, Jack had a chicken bone in his mouth "Riding or standing, shrinkin' away from a duel aint my style." Leo grinned and high fived Jack "Same here!" his face then switched from a grin to a frown "Since I cant ride a Duel Runner, I couldn't join the WRGP…" and back to a grin "But I can duel in the WTGP! And I'm goin' for the top prize!" Luna rolled her eyes and sighed "Through and through, Leo really is one big show-off." Akiza giggled at Luna's remark "This should be great if all of us are joining in." Crow pumped a fist into the air, nearly dropping his plate, and cheered "You better believe it!" Yusei nodded "If we know the course inside and out, it'll change the Duel Runner settings we can use." Both Akiza and I blinked "Really?" She asked "Seems like theres a lot to Duel Runner's and Turbo duels then…"

After a while of introductions and talking about daily life, Akiza walked away with Luna, Leo and Crow to find the buffet. "By the way Yusei, Who've you got in mind for a tag partner?" I turned to Yusei who shrugged "Actually, I haven't decided yet. I had my mind on the WRGP all this time. How about you?" Jack laughed "Heh- Who I team up with is irrelevant." He turned to me and grinned "In fact, What about you Kira? How about we partner up huh?" Yusei thrust a hand between us "Hold on, Jack. Since the WTGP is made up of tag duels, you better think about it. And Kira, if you find someone you wanna team up with, go talk to them." Jack nodded and pulled out a card "The cards will bring two people together if they're meant to team up, right?" Or divine intervention from the author, whatever come's first. "You got it." Yusei said with yet another nod. Jack looked around the room with a frown "Seems to me that, since we met here, one of us must have a connection with Kira."

"Jack! There you are!" A woman came running up to Jack, gasping for air. I grinned and waved "Hey Carly! Been running around for that new story?" I've known Carly since she first became a reporter. Sometime's I tip her off on any new stories or famous duelist appearances. Carly gasped and crushed me in a bear hug "Kira! I haven't seen you for ages! And yes I have! This WTGP is perfect! SO many famous duelists!" Jack flinched and began shaking "What the…? Carly…Y-You're here too?" Carly huffed "Of course I am! I'm entering the WTGP too!" She then pulled a notepad and pen out of her bag "Now it's time to do some serious fact-finding! Unless…" She began blushing at Jack "If you still need a partner Jack. Maybe I'm just who you need…? We'd make the perfect team Jack, So how about it?" Jack cleared his throat and glanced at Yusei and me "I'll uh, think about it. This is a big, important decision after all." After searching and succeeding in finding the exit, he turned back to Carly, who was still blushing "Anyway I uh… totally forgot. I need to go shopping for some late night snacks now." I stared in awe as Jack dashed out of the building quicker than a Duel Runner. Carly reached out to stop him and failed "Hey! Hold you horses Jack!" She turned back to us and bowed "Nice to see you Yusei. Sorry Kira! Gotta go!" I laughed as Carly sped after Jack "Go get him!" I cheered before resuming Duel Runner talk with Yusei "So what kind of engine do you use?"

It was about 4 in the afternoon when a man suddenly clamped a hand down on Yusei's shoulder. "Heh heh heh! How's it going Yusei? Enjoying the party?" Yusei spun around and grinned at the large man. A blue haired woman came up behind the man and sighed "I know I said to let everyone enjoy the event, Trudge. But can't you focus on your work too?" Trudge frowned and hung his head "Right, sorry…" I slapped Trudge's back and grinned "Trudge old boy! You get promoted yet?" His head snapped up and he gave me the thumbs up sign "Hey Kira. Not yet but I'm almost there! I can feel it!" I've known Trudge for a few years. He used to live in the apartment next door to me until he became a cop and moved into the police dorms. Blue haired smexy is known as Mina. She works with Trudge on assignments.

Mina rolled her eyes. "So what are you up to then?" I asked knowing the answer already. There was only one reason why the cops would be here at an event like this.

"Arena patrol." We said in unison.

Yusei winced "Sounds rough." "You know them?" I said pointing to Trudge and Mina. Yusei nodded and crossed his arm with a grin "Hm? Oh, I've known these two for quite some time. You know them?" I nodded and patted the hulk's back "I go undercover for him sometime when there's an area that need investigation. Mina, I met on one case."

Mina looked around surprised "By the way, isn't Atlas with you today?" I snickered when Yusei sighed "He was with us until a little while ago." Mina frowned "Well, bad timing I guess." "You two gonna be in the tournament?" I asked. Trudge and Mina both groaned and hung their head's. "Every part of my being wants to be." Trudge said sadly. Mina sighed in annoyance "We just don't have the time. They'll probably make us help manage it instead." "With keeping watch and so on, I don't think we can squeeze a break in for days." I shrugged "It's a living. At least you get paid." Me, Trudge and Yusei shared a laugh while Mina rubbed her temple "Spectators must be pouring in from all over the world,. I get a headache just thinking about it."

As Trudge and Mina walked away due to a radio call from the station, me and Yusei began comparing our decks. Make an innuendo out of that I dare you. As I looked over his deck I noticed a man with blue hair wearing a red visor glaring at us from a corner of the building. "You see him too?" Yusei said without looking up from my deck. I nodded. Our thoughts were broken when a smexy blonde came strutting over to us. "Excuse me." Yusei and I looked up "You're Yusei Fudo right? My name is Sherry Leblanc." I miss Akiza already. "Hee hee. I recognized you right away." Glad to know I'm noticeable. "I'm only interested in big, strong men." Ouch! "Just like you Yusei. Did you already choose a partner?" Yusei frowned "Not yet, but I'm probably not what you need." Sherry's face fell "Why not?" Yusei glanced at me and then back to Sherry "In Tag Duels, its important to know your partner well. But we just met, so…" "So?" Sherry interrupted. I wonder what would happen if Akiza were here to hear this… "Time has nothing to do with it. There are ways for us to get more…intimate…" I gasped and slapped Yusei on the arm "You lucky dog!"

Yusei looked at me like he was confused while Sherry only turned slightly red. No fun… "All it'll take is a few turns together and you'll have a deep understanding of me." I slapped Yusei's shoulder again and grinned when she turned a bit redder. "I-I only came over today to say hi however. Au revoir for now." "You bastard!" I said slapping his arm a third time "How many girls do you know?" Sherry turned beet red and quickly strutted away. Yusei simply turned red. "Bastard." He mumbled before turning to the corner where the red visor guy was. "Huh? He's gone." "That guy huh? I had him pegged as suspicious myself. Trudge walked past Sherry up to us with a frown. "Trudge…" Trudge held out a hand to silence Yusei "He was definitely staring at you." I gasped and stared at Yusei. "W-What?" Yusei growled. "You have guys after you too?" Trudge spat out his drink and began laughing really loud. Yusei tsked and punched my arm "Anyway, you sure you weren't imagining it Trudge? He didn't really ring a bell with me." I clamped my mouth shut to hold in a laugh as Trudge frowned "Maybe you're right. I'm so wrapped up in my job. They all look a little suspicious. But you're kind of a celebrity in this town, so it wouldn't hurt to keep your eyes peeled." Yusei nodded and thanked him. Trudge glanced at his watch and gasped "Uh-oh, Mina's expecting me back at the station. See you later Yusei!"

**Around 8pm**

"Its getting kind of later Yusei." He looked outside and saw only night "Wow your right. We were here longer than I expected. It was fun Kira." I nodded and fist bumped him "I'll see you around." He said walking out of the building. I glanced at my watch "Crap! I was supposed to get some food for Mr. Tittles today!" I dashed out of the building hoping the pet store was still open. It was shaping up to be an interesting tournament after all.

**Read ****and ****review!** **Flames ****are ****welcome ****but ****will ****be ****doused ****with ****water**


	2. Chapter 2

**October 23rd. **

"WHATS THIS I HEARD ABOUT YOU MEETING ANOTHER WOMAN?" It was 9:18 in the morning and Yusei had invited me, Crow, Jack and Leo to hang out for what Crow had dubbed: "Man time." We had decided to gather at the plaza fountain. Crow hadn't exactly warmed up to the fact that now 2 different women were interested in him. Understatement. "Ouch! Crow get off me!" Oh and Crow was also currently strangling Yusei. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MEET THE HOT ONES?" Yeah…..

Jack simply huffed and pulled Crow up off Yusei and began strangling Crow "WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR DAMN WOMEN PROBLEMS? WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY BLUE EYES MOUNTAIN COFFEE?" Leo and I both ignored them "You attend the duel academy? Wouldn't that interfere with the tournament?" Leo shook his head and pointed towards the academy in the distance "Schools out for the rest of the summer. What about you? Did you graduate already?" "Never went." I said staring up at the cloudless sky. "School just didn't seem like my thing, so I just learned on my own, which led me to obtaining this." I patted the deck sitting snug in my leg holster. Leo eyed it with a confused look "Speaking of which, I haven't seen you duel at all. Even before we met, New Domino City is small enough that everybody meets everybody at least once in their lives."

I shrugged and leaned back "I like to keep to myself mostly so I ether stay in my apartment or leave only to get some food. Don't remember exactly where I came from tho. Now that I think about it, it seems like a distant memory. Last thing I remember is getting off a truck somewhere in Satellite a long time ago." Leo jumped from the fountain and grinned excitedly at me "Then we should have a duel! I'm strong!" I rolled my eyes and shrugged "I don't really duel much. People I have dueled called me terrible things. For some reason one duelist called me 'ghost of the supreme king' and began bowing in front of me, no idea why." I then grinned and pointed to myself "Think I could be a king?" Leo quickly shook his head and laughed "No way! You don't have that royal glow around you." I tsked and focused my attention back to the sky.

"WHAT ABOUT MY BLUE EYES MOUNTAIN COFFEE?"

"WHY DOES YUSEI GET ALL THE GIRLS?"

"WHY CANT YOU TWO SHUT UP?"

XX

It was 11:43 when, after several promises to duel Leo sometime soon, I said goodbye to the group and made my way to the downtown area. Wonder if they have any card shops here…

"Hey!"

I turned and found that girl Akiza running towards me as if she were being chased by someone. I glanced behind her and found that she was! Luckily I always come up with a plan…

"Miss Akiza! This way!" I yelled pointing to a nearby store. Akiza seemed to frown but turned into the store anyway, I quickly moved to block the door and the guy chasing her screeched to a halt "And pray tell why are you interrupting Madams shopping day?" The guy growled and reared back to punch me "What are you, her servant or something? Get lost!" I considered knocking him out with a quick punch to his gut, but remembered that this city was run by dueling "How about a duel then?" I know I said I didn't duel often but the situation calls for a one. I REALLY didn't want to use this deck against someone like this but I had no choice, my other deck was back at my apartment. "If I win, then you leave madam alone." The man growled but pulled out a duel disk anyway. Akiza quickly came out of the store and came up to me "You don't have to do this Sebastian." I mentally sweatdropped, apparently she's as good at improvising as I was. I shook my head and glared sternly at the guy who was currently drooling at the sight of Akiza "No madam, ruffians like this need to be put in their place." Why the hell did she come out?

"DUEL!"

**Kira: 8000**

**Stalker: 8000**

"I'll go first!" Stalker shouted before drawing. "I'll start by activating foolish burial! I send steelswarm sentinel to the graveyard!" Which meant he plans to special summon it from the grave. "I then special summon steelswarm cell by its own effect." A large black beetle appeared in a flash of light and clicked….something that made a strange sound.

**Steelswarm cell atk 0/ def 0**

Stalker grinned and pointed at cell "I sacrifice steelswarm cell to tribute summon steelswarm mantis!" Cell looked at its master as if he were crazy before it was suddenly stepped on by a larger creature resembling a praying mantis.

**Steelswarm mantis atk 2200/ def 0**

"I then activate its effect! By paying 1000 life points I can special summon a steelswarm monster from the grave! And I choose steelswarm sentinel!" A holographic pile of dirt appeared and the small creature suddenly poked its head out of the dirt and crawled out.

**Stalker: 7000**

**Steelswarm sentinel atk 1000/ def 0**

The stalker grinned and laughed evilly "Sentinels effect automatically activates! All level 5 or higher monsters cannot activate their effects! I end my turn here."

Me, Akiza, and appearently everybody watching all facepalmmed. He had left his monsters wide open. "I draw. I'll start by playing raigeki, destroying all monsters on your side of the field." Akiza seemed to watch with glee as both his monsters were suddenly struck by lightning and vaporized. The stalker gasped as he finally realized he had forgotten to set some spells and traps. "I then activate dark fusion. I'll send caius the shadow monarch and granmarg the rock monarch to the grave in order to fusion summon!" A dark portal suddenly appeared behind me, caius and granmarg appeared and were instantly sucked into the portal "I fusion summon Evil hero dark gaia!" The portal flashed for a second before an evil looking white demon flew out of the portal and roared.

**Evil hero dark gaia atk ?/ def 0**

"Dark gaia's effect! When he is fusion summoned he gains attack equal to the total attack of the materials used!" caius and granmarg appeared again in front of dark gaia who proceeded to stab both monsters and absorb them into himself.

**Dark gaia atk 4800/ def 0**

I smirked as I watched the stalker nearly piss his pants "You lose. I normal summon evil hero infernal gainer and activate his effect! By removing him from play, dark gaia can attack twice!" another demon appeared coated in black armor only to be suddenly stabbed by dark gaia. Instead of being absorbed however, gainer was shattered into tiny particles.

I could feel the pressure from dark gaia cover the entire street but ignored it and pointed to the stalker "Dark gaia! Attack!" The demon nodded and held up his arms. A fire ball suddenly appeared in both hands and began growing larger and larger. The stalker suddenly screamed "Fuck this! You're a monster! I'm out of here!" I watched as dark gaia's hologram melt away and snarled "COWARD! You call yourself a duelist?" I heard Akiza yell as he ran. Many onlookers voiced their opinions of the man but quickly resumed whatever it was they were doing before. Now onto more important matters….

"Is Madam alright?" I said grinning as Akiza walked up to me. "No true duelist would run from a duel." She snarled glaring in the direction the guy ran. "So why was he chasing you in the first place?" She then sighed "He's just another one of my stalkers, a rather hardcore stalker unfortunately." She then turned back to me and smiled "On a completely different note, I've never seen a deck like yours before." I didn't smile back "I made this deck a long time ago. He was fond of a card type called elemental heroes. I, being the rival that I was, made this deck out of cards called evil heroes." Akiza nodded and suddenly frowned "By the way…I noticed your hand trembling when you drew." I sighed and gripped my wrist sadly "I don't like using this deck. It caused a lot of problems for my friend when we were younger. I'd rather not talk about that."

"We should duel sometime. With a different deck of course." I looked up and silently thanked her while nodding. "Now if you don't mind." She began and grinned evilly at me "I believe I was in the middle of shopping and I need someone to help me carry the bags."

Aw crap.

"Of course Madam. Where shall we be going next?" I said in the best butler imitation I could while pulling a towel out of my coat pocket and tucking it over my arm. Akiza blinked "Why did you have a towel in your coat?" "I think a better question is why would you even ask that?" She nodded "Good point. Come Sebastian, there's clothes to be bought!"

I bowed.

"Yes Madam."

XX

**6 hours later….**

"What kind of girl needs to shop for six hours looking for clothes?" I asked checking my watch after walking out of the store and putting several bags down on the ground. She laughed in response "What can I say? Besides you made such a wonderful butler that I actually got carried away for a bit." A bit she says… "Am I gonna need to lug this stuff to your house?" Akiza actually blushed and quickly shook her head "No, no! I called for a limo about 5 minutes ago don't worry! Now what do I owe you for dragging you around for six hours without a break?" and without missing a single step… "Tell me what kind of deck you use." I laughed when she began gaping at me. "HUH? That's all? You don't want money or a date or a kiss or anything? Just what kind of cards I use?" I shrugged "Money, I have enough for a while. We met only yesterday so a date would be just silly and you wouldn't give me a kiss even if I had asked for one."

She then took one look at me to see if I was being serious and just laughed, shaking her head "You're a strange one Kira. I use plants. I also have some cards that let me summon high level monsters quickly." I nodded as a deck began forming in my mind. "Interesting, maybe I will duel you soon." I then began shifting my eyes and had an ominous look on my face "Someday soon I will come for you. Could be tomorrow, could be next week, maybe even in the next five minutes…" I then sat down and leaned back to look up at the sky "Or not. Whatever's good for you." She then broke down laughing. As her face slowly began to turn red I began trying to clam her down a bit and succeeded. The next twenty minutes composed of daily life and love life talking, mostly one sided of course. A black limo suddenly pulled up in front of us and a man wearing a black suit came running out and hugged Akiza "Miss Akiza! I was so worried when I got that call from you! Are you alright? You weren't raped were you?" Akiza looked from me to the man and blushed fiercely "N-NO! I wasn't raped! I'm fine Sebastian! He's the one who helped me!" I cracked and grin while raising an eyebrow "So this is the real Sebastian?" The butler looked from me to Akiza "Real Sebastian? What is he talking about miss Akiza?"

I stood up and bowed holding the towel over my arm "Just call me the Sebastian for a day." "He pretended to be you to help me." Sebastian nodded and shook my hand "Thank you young sir. Might I ask your real name?" "Kira thantos at your service." I said with a quick bow. He then bent closer to me and whispered "You two aren't….are you?" Akiza still heard and began blushing harder "SEBASTIAN!" He and I shared a laugh before leading Akiza to the limo and opening the door "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" Akiza asked hopefully. I responded with a thumbs up "We still have a duel to take care of don't we?" Akiza blushed but nodded and rolled up the window. "Farewell good sir." Sebastian said before getting in and driving off down the street.

Thankfully the card shop was still open. Wonder what pack they have today…

"Kira!"

GODAMMIT I JUST WANT TO BUY A DAMN PACK OF CHILDRENS TRADING CARDS!

Carly came speeding up to me waving a piece of paper. I sighed "Hey Carly. What's that?" Carly shoved the paper into my face, nearly breaking my nose, and almost screamed "They're opening a mini tournament at the stadium tomorrow! It says here that the rules of the tournament change every day! And it's only until the WTGP ends!" A tournament within a tournament? How would that work? "Why?" "I don't know yet! But many famous duelists are gonna be there! Zane trusdale! Chazz princton! Even Jesse Anderson!" I mentally sighed and prepared for what was coming up next… "Although they got nothing on Jack Atlas! He's so cool! And strong and handsome!" I facepalmmed as I watched her drift off into La-La land. "Uh, Carly? Why are you showing me this?" Carly began bouncing on her feet excitedly "Because you have to enter! The grand prize is a duel with the king of games!"

"Oh wow…yay…" I said in a sarcastic tone. Carly huffed and shoved the paper in my face and began dragging me by my arm somewhere that I couldn't see because of the paper in my face "Come on Kira! You'll become famous world-wide if you win!" "But…But the card shop….." She rolled her eyes and sighed "You can buy cards anytime you want!" "Why not right now?" "Because your coming with me and that's final!"

Why the hell can't I summon my Evil heroes physically right now?

XX

**Stadium grounds**

"Remind me again why I allowed you to force me to do this?"

Carly and I were at the check in desk. I watched as she handed my Duel runner ID to the receptionist with a forced smile "Because all you do is hang around in your apartment room all day!" "And what division will your…friend be entering in?" The receptionist asked with a minor annoyance laced in her voice. "Singles division please!" She nodded and typed something into her computer and a small card popped out of the large machine next to it with a beep. "This is your tournament badge!" Carly said forcing the not-badge into my hands

"You must have this with you when you come in for your scheduled match!" I could have sworn the receptionist was mentally screaming _Quit__saying__what__I'm__supposed__to__say!_ "Kira thantos, you will receive an email about match-up in one week." Carly frowned and spun around back to the receptionist "Can you have them forward it to his PDA? He doesn't even own a computer!" I facepalmmed. That's not exactly something I wanted to be made public… "Of course." The receptionist said sensing my embarrassment and handed me my duel runner ID. Carly turned back to me and glared into my very soul "Don't be late for your matches!" She then sped out the main doors yelling about finding Jack. "She's….got spirit." The lady behind the counter said with a sweatdrop. YOU THINK?

XX

**7:15**

Six feet from the card shop…. Five…four…

"Hey Kira!"

OH GOD WHY?

Luna walked out of the card shop carrying a box of card packs. I almost considered stealing it….almost. "What's up Luna?" I replied stealing glances between Luna and the card shop. "I was looking for Akiza. We were supposed to hang out today at the fountain but she never showed up." "Yeah I ran into her. She was being chased by a hardcore stalker and I got rid of him." Luna sighed "Not again…" Again? "Does that happen very often?" Luna shrugged, nearly dropping the box in the process "Yeah but usually the stalker leaves after being rejected. There's the occasional hardcore stalker but not often enough to be considered daily." I watched her struggle to hold the box up and sighed knowing that I wouldn't be able to go shopping today after all "Do you need help with that?" I asked mentally crying. Luna smiled in embarrassment "Could you help me? I need to take these to the duel academy."

I jabbed a thumb towards the duel runner parked nearby "My runner is right over there. Hop in." I said, taking the box from her. She bowed and ran over to the runner.

XX

**Duel academy main office**

"Thank you Luna." The principal said bowing to the little girl who smiled warmly "I only wish your brother Leo was half as interested in working here. We need all sorts of help around here." Luna blushed, embarrassed at the mention of her lazy brother, and thanked the principal before dashing out of the room. "She works here?" I asked helping him carry the many boxes of card packs into a storage room. "Oh yes, she's quite the helper around here. Even during school hours she's willing to come in and help us. She's very reliable." "What do you need all of these card packs for anyway?" He set one of the boxes onto a shelf and wiped some sweat off his forehead "We have a card store here in the high school building that the students are always running to after school and they were running low on cards."

I 'oooohhhh'ed and set the last box on the shelf "Well thanks a lot for helping Luna. She's reliable but tries to take on too much at once. Like these boxes for example." I nodded "I thought they were a little heavy for a kid her age." "Exactly!" The principal said clapping a hand on my shoulder "When we need to ask for her help with this again, would you mind giving her a hand?"

XX

**9:46**

"Thanks a lot for today Kira!" Luna said as I dropped her off at her hou- holy shit that's a big mansion. "N-No problem…" I said looking up at the large….house. I felt something tap my arm and looked down, Luna was smiling at me holding out a card pack for me "Here's your payment for helping me." I wanted to break down crying right there and then.

No, in a good way though.

**That Evil hero's combo is really powerful! Helped me win many a duel in tag force 5. For those who don't know what I'm talking about: First you play dark fusion and discard a fiend and rock (or something else depending on what evil hero your summoning. I prefer Dark Gaia.) To the grave and summon the monster. Then you play dark calling and remove the monsters you just used from play to summon another fusion hero. FINALLY you play dimension fusion to special summon the two monsters you just used again! In one freaking turn you get four monsters on the field. And if you play pot of greed and draw infernal gainer you can normal summon him and use his effect to have one of your fusions attack twice! Dark Gaia's second effect makes him twice as deadly! Before he attack's, he can force all of your opponents monsters into attack mode. Course the chances of using this combo in one turn are pretty low and can leave you wide open with cards like mirror force**

**(Or in Akiza's case wall of thorns *grumble grumble*) But overall I think it's pretty good. And if you draw heavy storm? Well aren't you the lucky duelist?**

**Read and review! Flamers are welcome but will be doused with water.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now for something completely different…A long overdue disclaimer!**

**I do not own Yugioh, GX, 5ds, or ZeXal. I wish I did but I don't. *sighs***

**Oct 24th**

"No."

"Come on Kira!"

"No."

"Think of the students! Think of Luna and Leo!"

I groaned and shoved my pillow over my head in a vain attempt to block out Carly's voice…and failed. "The academy won't be open until November! Give me one good reason why I should volunteer to be a demonstrator?" Carly huffed and ripped my pillow away from my head. I was never in a good mood at 6 in the morning, proven when I snarled and tried to grab the pillow only to fall out of my bed. "Because Luna's too young and too inexperienced to give demos! She's not a pro-duelist like you!" "EX pro-duelist! And she might as well be a pro considering the kind of crap she and the other's have been through!" I moaned from the floor waving a finger in the air. During our 'Man time' Yusei explained everything. From when Jack stole his duel runner, to defeating the dark signer Rex Goodwin and team 5Ds. She rolled her eyes and shrugged "Details, details! It would just be a few exhibition duels and bam, you're done!"

"I'm sorry, Kira thantos is not available at this time! Please leave a message after the snore and try again at a later time!" I crawled back into my bed and tried to fall asleep again. She stomped up to my bed and dragged my head right in front of her face "Do this for me and I'll owe you one! It would be an extra story for me and I'll give you my next paycheck." "Ugh, fine! FINE! Just let me go back to sleep!" She smiled, nodded and dropped my head onto the bed. Instinct taking over, I immediately grabbed another pillow and hugged myself to sleep. "November 4th! Don't forget Kira!" I mumbled something about cheesecake, I honestly can't remember why, and fell back into blissful slumber. It's a good thing I never oversleep.

XX

**3pm**

OK SO I WAS WRONG FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!

Not that I really had anything to do today but it still sucks to oversleep. I simply decided to hang out at the fountain plaza for a little peace and quiet. When I got there, I sat down on the edge of the fountain, and stared up into the sky. Oh look, that cloud looks like a-

"Look Akiza! It's Kira!"

I sighed and turned my head towards the high voice. Luna and Akiza were walking towards me carrying groceries. "What's up girls?" I said sitting up "Girl time?" Luna ran up to me and bowed politely…again. "Not really, we just ran into each other this morning and decided to go shopping." Isn't that considered girl time? I quickly noticed that they were both in their school uniforms. "Why the shopping if you two are wearing your school uniforms?"

Akiza blushed while Luna just responded "Oh, the principal wanted us to pick up some food for the staff lounge at 5pm." "We have to wear our uniforms or else we can't get into the school." Akiza quickly explained "What about you?"

I shrugged "I was bored and overslept. So I decided to watch the clouds until about 8, and then tune up my duel runner." Akiza's eyes lit up at the mention of duel runners "Do you think I could go riding with you when I get my license?" I nodded with a smile "Sure, we could even turbo duel once you get the hang of it." I could have sworn Akiza's eyes suddenly narrowed "Speaking of duels…Can I see your deck?" Luna looked between the two of us confused while I shrugged and handed her my other deck. She began looking through the cards and frowned "No, not this one…the one with that Dark gai-whatever." Luna began looking worried when my hand began shaking as I handed that deck to her. Akiza's eyes went from narrowed to wide to wider and then saucer plates "How many destruction cards do you have?" Luna moved her head so she could see the cards and went wide eyed too.

"It's a beat down deck, what else can I say?" I said with a shrug. My hand was still shaking though. Akiza huffed and quickly handed my evil heroes back to me "Is that all you have to say? You don't even have any tuner's or synchro monsters in your extra deck!" I blinked a few times…I think "Tuners? Synchro monsters? The heck are you talking about?" "You can't be serious!" Akiza groaned. Luna, ever the more rational one, simply handed me a monster card. This one however had a Silver border instead of the usual orange, yellow, blue or purple borders. "Ancient fairy dragon." I read out loud scanning the name. "Interesting effect when coupled with a field deck." I finished, handing her card back. "Synchro monsters can be summoned with a tuner and a non tuner when their combined levels are equal to the monster being summoned." Luna sweat dropped "She's in full teaching mode." She whispered to me while we watched her go on and on about the different kinds of effects they had. I simply nodded and continued to half-listen.

XX

**5pm**

"Now do you understand?"

Two hours later and Akiza had finally finished her explanation. I groaned and rubbed my sleepy eyes "Am I STILL here?" Akiza snarled and grabbed my wrist "That's it! You're coming with me!" "H-Hey wait!" I suddenly felt myself being lifted off the ground and being dragged through the air like a flag.

I finally felt myself fall to the ground in front of the downtown district's card shop. The moment was fleeting however, as I was suddenly whisked into the shop and thrown in front of the counter. A bewildered shopkeeper looked down at me in sympathy "C-C-Can I help you sir?" Akiza threw on a quick smile and pointed to a grey box filled with black card packs. "Forty of those and…." She spotted a blue pack a few rows above the grey box "What kinds of cards are in those?" The shop keep huffed and narrowed his eyes through his not-glasses "If you must know, those packs carry effect, ritual, and synchro cards."

"Twenty of those then, please." Shop keep narrowed his eyes further "And I suppose you can pay for all them?" He said placing all sixty packs into a large box. Akiza huffed in annoyance "I wouldn't order that many if I couldn't right?" He mumbled a bit but continued to throw packs into the box "He a starter?" Starter was a term used for people who were getting their very first decks, mainly from certain packs. "Don't make me laugh old man!" I said getting up and wiping some dust off my coat "I'm entering the tournament at the stadium and need an extra deck." Not extra as in Fusions and Synchro mind you. "Hmph, well good luck ether way." He slid the box over to Akiza who paid the DP and grabbed my arm "I can walk! I can walk!" I snarled lightly swiping at her hand.

XX

**Apartment room 5:50pm**

I know I said I wanted to buy some packs... but a few usually means, at least in normal society, five or six. NOT SIXTY! "And you expect me to open all of these today?" I said glancing up from the open box sitting in the middle of my room. "Your room is surprisingly neat." What a good listener. "You were expecting….?" Akiza finally noticed that I was staring at her and blushed faintly "Well, I've been to Yusei's place and his room was messy with books about dueling and duel runners. Crow and Jack live with him and their rooms were the same but for different….REASONS." I cracked a grin "So you've been in Yusei's room have you? Well, well, well."

BLACKMAIL MATIRIAL! BOOYA!

Akiza turned red and began waving her arms, like some embarrassed anime character "I-I-It's not what you think!" She finally calmed down and sighed "Geez! Don't tell Yusei what I said!" I nodded and turned back to the large box "Tell everyone but Yusei. Got it." She nodded, and then, after several seconds (I literally heard the gears in her head grinding followed by the ding of understanding.) registered what I said "HEY! I meant Crow and Jack too!" I nodded again "Don't tell anyone but Leo and Luna. Right." She covered her face with her hands and blushed a deep red "Oh god, especially not those two! They'd never stop teasing me about it!"

Urge to pump fist into the air in victory, rising….

Akiza suddenly gasped and looked up at the clock above my bed. "Oh no! I promised Luna I'd help her with her homework!" I blinked "School's out for summer." YES! GUITAR HERO REFERENCE! Fist in the air for the win! Akiza gaped at me "It's October…it's pretty much autumn right now."

Urge to kill small emerald haired boy, rising…

"DAMMIT LEO!" Akiza sighed and walked towards my door "Why did you think it was summer?" I randomly pulled a scrap of paper out of my coat "Well, judging by the position of the sun and the moon, doubling that with the fact that it was warm outside today. PLUS the fact that way the sun was in the sky tells me that today resembled what many people could consider 'summer'. That and I don't have a calendar." She sighed "Well It's October. See you later Kira!" As I watched the door slam shut a few thoughts flickered across my mind. Seven of them revolving around making a sammich, one however focused on one other thing.

MUST BUY A FRAKIN CALENDAR! What can I say? I can hardly tell the difference between autumn and summer these days. Weather's practically the same. Don't even try that "But couldn't you see the different leaf colors?" BS. I am in my apartment for most of the day, other time's I am on my duel runner. Who can see the difference in leaf colors when your going about 80 MPH? Honestly?

I sighed and turned/glared at the box sitting in the middle of my room. "Now then, what shall I do with you?" After a fierce debate of whether to A) Go back to sleep. B) Attack the box and make a bunch of new decks out of what was available. Or C) make a damn fine sammich. …..TO THE KITCHEN! My PDA suddenly vibrated in my back pocket, I snatched it up and found a message from Akiza.

**Sender: Akiza**

**One last thing. Promise me you won't use your Evil heroes! I bought you all those packs for a reason! Make a deck specifically for the tournament! And maybe a few others for street and turbo duels!**

**You know, for variety.**

**P.S Good luck!**

I am SO screwed….

XX

**Time skip**

**October 30th (pretty long for a slight time skip eh?)**

**7:30 am**

RING

RING

RING

RING

On instinct, I threw my alarm clock at my closet door. When the ringing didn't stop, I snatched the next thing that could ring, that I left next to my bed, and groaned. I had gotten 3 messages at once, hence the uber loud ringing. I flipped to my PDA's inbox and skimmed through what my sleepy eyes could see.

**Sender: Carly**

**HURRY UP! YOUR FIRST MATCH IS TODAY! YOU FORGOT DIDN'T YOU? I BET YOU DID! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER TO THE STADIUM PRONTO!**

**P.S Is your new deck(s) finished yet?**

When it comes to messages from a woman like Carly, You don't reply back…EVER! She just seems….to know what you'll say.

**Sender: Tag Force Stadium reception**

**Kira Thantos. **

**Please confirm your first round match at TFS today. All block matches begin at exactly 8am. Being late will result in an automatic withdrawal. **

**If you have any questions, please contact our support staff.**

**Thank you.**

**P.S Match-up listings are in the mail following this message. Good luck.**

Withdrawing doesn't sound like a bad idea… nah, Carly would kill me. Literally. She's a very literal person.

**Sender: Tag Force Stadium Management**

**Today's match-ups are as follows.**

**Block A **

**Sector 1: Akiza Izinski vs Tama**

**Sector 2: Lowe Vector vs Chazz Princeton**

**Sector 3: Trudge vs Keith Sunward**

**Sector 4: Luca Hermosa vs Genji**

**Block B**

**Sector 1: Yusei Fudo vs Crow**

**Sector 2: "Sky" Tabitha vs Yuma**

**Sector 3: Minato Fushima vs Visor **

**Sector 4: Jack Atlas vs Carly Carmine**

**Block C**

**Sector 1: Bright vs Kalin Kreger**

**Sector 2: Jesse Anderson vs Kira Thantos**

**Sector 3: TBD ***

**Sector 4: Father Ted vs Gregar Vector**

***Block C sector 3 is having Entrant issues at the moment. **

**Thank you**

30 minutes to get to the stadium? I quickly jumped out of bed, threw on my coat and was out the door in a flash. Thank god for duel runners!

XX

**Tag Force Stadium (with ten minutes to spare)**

And that, my friends, is why you should own a duel runner when oversleeping.

And now you know.

I quickly dashed into the stadium and skidded to a desperate halt in front of the receptionist.

"Kira Thantos?" Without even bothering to look at her I nodded, panting out of breath, and flashed my Entrant card. With a sweet smile, she quickly entered my information "You will be in Block C sector 2. Seeing as how most f the other matches have already started, you had best make your way to the duel grounds right away." and I was gone in a flash. Literally, I think some people went blind.

After a few "fun" minutes of ducking through hallway after hallway, I finally found myself in the Block C zone. I could see the other sectors in the middle of their duels.

"Oi! Over here!" Looking to my left I found a man with dark emerald (?) hair waving at me excitedly. I quickly ran over and greeted him with a handshake "Jesse Anderson I assume?" He just nodded and handed me his deck, I handed him my deck and shuffled his deck quickly. "Sorry I'm late. Almost overslept. Thank god for duel runners." "I know how you feel." Jesse said placing a hand on my shoulder in sympathy "I oversleep on a regular basis. If it wasn't for my manager Alexis, I would have slept through this match!"

We shared a good laugh about that in the pub the next day…. But that's the next day, this is TODAY! "You mean Alexis Rhodes? Isn't she married to the pro duelist Jaden Yuki?" Jesse nodded while looking over his shoulder on occasion. Strange. "Yep. That'd be my buddy Jaden! He's touring Venice(!) right now on vacation. He tends to move around a lot and that worries the missus to no end." We shared a laugh, then handed our decks back and took our places opposite each other.

"You ready?" I asked activating my duel disk.

"How can you ask that to an opponent that you kept waiting?" Ah touché!

"DUEL!"

XX 

**Alright people time for some honesty. I haven't used ritual cards in a LONG time (Video games AND real life!) so I now have to ask the most noobish question in the history of the card game: Can you summon the ritual monster from your deck? Or does it have to be in the hand? And while I'm at it, how do turbo duels work? I heard from one person that using a spell/trap eats up 2000 life points. Then I heard from a friend that using a spell/trap gets rid of a speed counter? Anyone wanna help me with this?**

**Read and review please.**

**(?) Seriously, how does one describe the color of his hair? I'm not complaining, just asking.**

**(!) Bonds beyond time reference O.o? Hey, it could happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Duel!"

**Jesse Anderson: 8000**

**Kira thantos: 8000**

"I'll start us off if you don't mind." Jesse said with a quick smile before drawing from his deck. I nodded and awaited his move, my new deck was easier to use when going second. "I start us off by setting a monster facedown. I'll also lay a card down and end my turn."

"I draw!" I shouted snapping a card up from my deck. "I'll activate pot of greed and draw two cards." I quickly draw two more cards and grinned. "Next I'll throw down two cards. Your move." I could feel Jesse stare at me quizzically and simply shrugged.

"O…k, I draw…" He said with less enthusiasm. "I summon crystal beast amber mammoth in attack mode!" I watched as a large mammoth appeared with a mighty…..roar?

**Crystal beast amber mammoth**

**Atk: 1700/ def 1600**

"I'm afraid not!" I shouted while pressing a button on my duel disk "I activate my face down trap! Bottomless trap hole!" A wide hole appeared underneath Amber mammoth "When a monster with 1500 or more attack points is summoned, I can activate this trap to remove that monster from the game instead of sending it to the graveyard!"

"No chance bud!" I watched as his facedown card flipped up "I activate dark bribe! In exchange for negating a spell or trap card and destroying it, you can draw a card!"

"So close." I muttered as I drew another card from my deck. The wide hole shrunk until it disappeared beneath amber mammoth. I could have sworn the mammoth just breathed a sigh of relief. "Next I'll use the equip spell crystal release on amber mammoth! He gets a large attack boost in the form of 800 points!" A golden aura enveloped amber and he gave another mighty roar.

**Crystal beast amber mammoth**

**Atk: 2500 / Def: 1600**

"Go amber mammoth! Attack his life points directly!" The mighty mammoth charged at me full steam and delivered a tusk stab to my ribcage.

**Jesse Anderson: 8000**

**Kira thantos: 5500**

THAT was a big hit. Good thing these holograms aren't the real thing…. "I'll end my turn there." I couldn't help but smile, this was turning out to be an interesting duel!

"My turn, draw!"

"I activate card destruction! We both discard all the cards in our hand and draw the same number of cards from ours decks!" I quickly added my hand to my grave and drew a fresh hand. Jesse did the same only with a scowl on his face. Musta had good cards…. "And now by removing from my graveyard the dark monster Gil Garth and the light monster Dunames dark witch, I can special summon the Chaos sorcerer!" A black clad Sorcerer appeared from his card with an evil smirk.

**Chaos Sorcerer**

**Atk: 2300 / Def: 2000**

"Cool! Nice move bud!"

"It gets even better!' I shouted "Once per turn, I can remove from play a monster on the field! I'll choose to remove amber mammoth!" Chaos sorcerer began chanting while waving his hand around. Suddenly amber mammoth was enveloped in a green flame. As the flames disappeared, so did amber mammoth, the equip spell behind amber suddenly exploded into tiny shards. "I activate crystal release! I can add a crystal beast to my spell and trap zone since crystal release was sent to the graveyard!"

A red chipped stone appeared next to him. "Luckily for you I cannot attack with Chaos sorcerer when I use his effect." I said grinning. This duel was just getting started!

XX

Why did she even bother entering this stupid tournament?"

**Akiza: 8000**

**Tama: 300**

It was all just too easy! "Direct attack with Blackrose dragon." I sighed with absolutely no interest. Blackrose dragon roared and fired a massive black beam from its mouth at Tama, taking away the last bit of her life points.

**Akiza: 8000**

**Tama: 0**

Tama screamed as she was thrown to the ground by the shockwave of the blast. "No way I lost! You must have used your powers to cheat!"

Give me a break….

"Are you kidding me? You didn't even know half your cards abilities! Not only that, you never used a single trap card to help defend your monsters or life points!"

I watched Tama glare at me and snarl "Shut up black rose bitch! Cheater!" I turned and walked away leaving the referee to deal with her.

**Stadium lobby**

"She was way out of line."

I found Yusei sitting on a bench drinking from a water bottle. "She's just one of many duel academy students who cant let go of the past." I said as I sat down next to him. He handed me a water bottle which I gladly took and began drinking. "I won my duel too." Yusei said, quickly deciding to change the subject. I smirked as I put the bottle on my lap "Weren't you dueling Crow?" Yusei opened his mouth to speak when a certain orange haired boy walked up to the two of us "Yeah, it was a close game too!" I laughed as I watched Crow go over what happened during the duel. I gotta admit, despite being a perv, he really is a good duelist. "And then he activated dark hole and wiped out all of my monsters!" Yusei chuckled and pulled out a trap card "I'm glad I bought white hole. Its so useful! Hey speaking of duels, isn't Kira's duel in sector C?"

I stood up quickly and dashed off for the viewing area. Crow laughed as he watched me disappear down a hallway and turned to Yusei "Careful Yusei. You didn't want Akiza as your partner in WTGP, so she just might move on to Kira next." Yusei growled at Crow's smirk "I didn't say that I didn't want her, I said that I'd wait and see who was most compatible with me." Crow rolled his eyes and groaned "Dude….you just don't get it do you?"

XX

"I'll set a monster and turn it over to you Jesse." Jesse smiled as he drew his card "I'll end my turn here." Wait what? "Seriously?" I asked watching his face hoping to find a glimmer of regret in his move. Nothing! "Your move bud." He said with a rather ominous smile. I chuckled nervously as I drew. "I'll summon ritual raven in attack mode!"

**Ritual raven**

**Atk: 300 / def: 300**

"Cute little feller ya got there bud." He laughed as my two faced bird appeared in a flash of light. "And he's great at parties! I activate contract with the abyss! I can now summon any dark type ritual monster in my hand! As an added bonus I'll throw in ritual ravens effect! If I'm ritual summoning a dark type monster I can use him as the entire tribute!"

A purple vortex appeared beneath ritual raven. As he sank down into the vortex a large silver knight came out complete with a giant axe. "I ritual summon Demise, king of Armageddon!"

**Demise, king of Armageddon**

**Atk: 2400 / def: 2000**

"Bow before the king! At the low cost of 2000 life points, Demise's special ability destroys every card on the field except himself so that none can oppose him!" Demise lifted his heavy axe and swung it around in a complete circle destroying every card around him and finished by throwing it at me. I pointed at Jesse "And now, Demise! Direct attack with Armageddon slasher!" Demise quickly complied, launching forward despite his heavy armor and bringing his axe down on Jesse.

**Jesse Anderson: 5600**

**Kira thantos: 3500**

"Your move." I watched Jesse slowly get up from Demise's attack. He seemed to be rather unfazed by the attack, although he was putting up a great show. "I'll draw, set a monster and a card face down, and end my turn." Jesse gave me that ominous smile again. Scary…. "I'll draw. I'll summon another ritual raven and activate the ritual spell end of the world!" A large blue beam of fire shot down and enveloped Ritual raven "I'll use his effect to completely pay the tribute to ritual summon Ruin, queen of oblivion!" From the blue beam walked out a woman cloaked in red and white, wielding a crimson staff.

**Ruin, queen of oblivion **

**Atk: 2300 / def: 2000**

I thrust my arm out for dramatic effect "Ruin! Destroy that face down monster in your path!" Ruin quickly dashed forward and brought her staff down on the face down card destroying it in a shower of shards. "Thanks to her majesties special effect, she can attack again. Suffer the wrath of the king and queen of destruction!" Both Demise and Ruin suddenly came from above and slashed Jesse from head to toe.

**Jesse Anderson: 900**

**Kira thantos: 3500**

"Come on Jesse! The duels not over until your last card is drawn!" Jesse was currently on his knee after being blown back by the attacks. "N-not over yet bud! I still got tons of moves to show ya!" I grinned and nodded. "I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn!" I watched Jesse's smile grow wider as he drew "I'll summon Crystal beast sapphire Pegasus in attack mode! With its special ability I can summon a crystal beast from my hand or deck to my spell/trap zone!" A chipped amethyst appeared right next to Jesse. "I'll end my turn."

"Kira!"

I stole a quick glance to my left and found Akiza watching me through the view screens in the lobby. I simply laughed and began focusing even more on the duel "I draw! Go Ruin! Let's end this duel! Attack!" Ruin jumped forward and rammed her staff into Pegasus's chest destroying the rather beautiful creature and watched it shatter.

**Jesse Anderson: 500**

**Kira thantos: 3500**

"Kuh! N-Not yet!" Jesse quickly yelled "I activate my trap card Crystal pair! When a crystal beats is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can special summon one from my deck to my spell and trap zone! Which comes with the spiffy bonus of no battle damage for the rest of the turn!" Saved... unbelievable! "Tch, I end my turn." That's odd. Jesse looked like he actually FELT the damage I had given him. His breathing was all raggedy and he was clutching his chest… "I'll draw!" As he drew, his legs seemed to give out and he was suddenly on one knee.

"N-no! Not yet! From my h-hand I activate pot of greed!" He slowly drew two cards from his deck and half smiled "Now I'll activate crystal blessing! I can add up to two crystal beasts in my graveyard and add them to my spell/trap zone!" An emerald and a sapphire appeared alongside the other two gems next to him. "Forgive me Kira! But it's over! I activate Crystal abundance!" All four gems shot into the air and shattered, shards showering over the field, suddenly destroying Demise, Ruin and my face down card "By sending four crystal beasts in my spell/trap zone all cards on the field are sent to the graveyard!"

He suddenly let out a rather harsh cough and…..is that blood coming from his mouth? "Now I can special summon as many crystal beasts from my graveyard as cards that were destroyed from your side of the field!" Sapphire Pegasus, a small turtle, and a white tiger appeared in a brilliant light display.

I added up the combined attack and grinned. I lost this duel.

"Go my friends! Attack him directly!"

The tiger pounced into the air before coming down hard on me followed by the turtle tackling me in the rib cage. I was gonna lose!

**Jesse Anderson: 500**

**Kira thantos: 700**

I watched as the Pegasus flew closer and closer to me, ready to ram into me with its horn when the hologram suddenly faded away just before impact. That's when I heard the scream.

"JESSE!"

I quickly turned and found Jesse on the ground clutching his chest, out cold. "No!" I yelled running over, ignoring the fact that the ref was yelling at me to stay clear. I began shaking him in a vain attempt to wake him up "Jesse! Come on man! Getup and finish this duel! You were supposed to win! GET THE HELL UP AND FINISH ME OFF!"

"JESSE!" I heard the scream again followed the sound towards the entrance hall, where a blonde woman wearing a teachers uniform at the duel academy island sprinting into the arena with Akiza close behind.

_XX_

_I'm gonna end it there because I want to use some of the stuff in my head for the next chapter while it's still in my head. How did I do with the duel? Read and review please. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Medical room. **

"Jesse…." It has been over half an hour since they wheeled Jesse into the medic's room with his manager close behind. "She knew his heart condition was bad. That's why she stayed in new Domino city while her husband left for Venice." I didn't even have to turn around to know Akiza was standing behind me. "Kira….what happened during your duel with him?" I shrugged and hung my head "Nothing was wrong. The most I saw was him clutching his chest, but he wasn't wheezing or anything so I assumed the shockwave from one of my attacks made him land wrong."

"You saw nothing else?" I glared over my shoulder and prepared a retort when the medic room door swung open and Jesse's manager stepped out. "Are you Kira?" I simply nodded and rushed into the room before she could say anything else.

There he was, sitting up in bed as if nothing happened, looking through his cards. "Are you kidding me?" I snapped as I stormed up to his grinning face. "Hey bud! Sorry to make you worry." Worry doesn't begin to describe it…. "What the hell happened? You were about to beat me when you suddenly collapsed!" Jesse, the bastard that he was, laughed and scratched the back of his head "Would you accept something happened to me a long time ago and leave it at that?" I wanted to punch him right there and then…..but luckily his manager stormed in. "Hey! Don't just ignore me like that!"

Jesse laughed nervously "Uh, hey Lex. Weren't you supposed to be in Venice with Jaden right now?" 'Lex' whacked Jesse with a nearby clipboard and snarled "Jaden went ahead because he had some business with Hassleberry; it's my job to take care of you because of your condition! What's your excuse?" "I wanted to try dueling again to see if anything had changed since I retired! Besides, I was gonna drop out after the first round anyway!"

Wait, what?

Lex snarled again but turned to face me, somehow switching from a snarl to a smile in less than millisecond "Sorry about this idiot. You were his opponent right?" I could do nothing but nod at that ominous smile of hers! SCARY!

"He'll be withdrawing from the tournament. I'll be sure to let the referee know." Against all things sane, I replied. "But I should have lost! There's no way they're gonna-" Her ominous smile just got wider! "Don't worry about that. I'll. Take. Care. of it."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

SHES FREAKING SCARY!

The ominous smile lowered a bit as she moved to her pocket and pulled out a small card "My name is Alexis Yuki. Manager of pro duelists. If you ever decide to go pro, don't hesitate to call." Jesse scoffed and turned to look out the window "Sure, if you like bossy managers." Another whack, this time harder "I'm sorry Jesse, WHAT were you saying about me?" "NOTHING MA'AM!" I turned and quickly dashed out of the room as fast as possible, leaving Jesse to whatever doom Alexis had for him.

Akiza attempted to question me as I walk/jogged out of the room "Hey-" "Don't talk. Walk." She watched me storm down the hall quickly as if I were insane when a loud crash was heard from the medical room. She quickly followed me. Good choice, really.

**Lobby**

"So what was that all about?" Ten minutes later, we were in the lobby getting drinks. Naturally Yusei was buying. I looked up from my super fizzy soda, which I had shaken up in a vain attempt to get RID of the fizz, and shuddered "We got to meet Jesse's manager. That's ALL you need to know." Crow laughed and slapped my back, almost making me drop my super fizzy soda "Awww how bad can she be? Come on, whats she li-"

"ALL, YOU NEED TO KNOW!" I hissed before sipping my super fizzy soda, it's so fizzy that I must emphasize it multiple times. Yusei, awsome dude that he was, quickly changed the subject "What happened at the end of your duel? We were in the lobby, so all we heard was that someone had collapsed." I, Kira Thantos, retract my previous statement. Akiza quickly cut in "Kira's opponent had a heart problem, that's all!" Even without looking, using my super awsome powers that don't exist, I could tell Akiza was motioning Yusei to end the subject right there. Yes I have powers that don't exist. Crow, on the other hand, had no awsome powers at all "So what's that gonna mean for Kira? He gonna move on or not?"

Akiza frowned and crossed her arms "Well, Alexis said Jesse was dropping out, so that means he'll be moving on….but…." Awsome powers activate! "BUT people will prolly think that I injured him on purpose. I'm about to become a whole lot less popular with the citizens of New Domino." I finished with a careless fling of the soda can over my head and into the trash can. Akiza glared at me "It's not something to be proud of Kira!"

_Attention! The combatants for Block C sector 3 has finally been determined! I repeat…_

Akiza looked up at the P.A "Huh? They haven't finished all the duels for block C yet?" Crow looked at Akiza in surprise "What? Didn't you get the match-up listing in your email? Sector 3 was having entrant issues." Yusei nodded and thumbed the arena "Block C got an odd number of entrants so they had to keep one sector cleared until they got an even number. Some people were extremely pissed because they had a lottery to determine who got dropped."

Akiza visibly winced at the thought but continued "So who are the duelists in Sector 3?" Yusei moved over to a nearby register and hit a few keys "Looks like Jake Marcus vs Storm "The wild fang" Ryder." I glanced up at the clock "Isn't that match in 12 minutes? I'm gonna go watch. Anyone wanna join me?" Crow suddenly began yawning and groaned "I'm gonna take a nap." He said before walking out.

Dude it must be, what, 9 - 10am? Akiza's gaze lingered towards Yusei and she began blushing lightly "W-Well then, want to get some lunch, Yusei?" Seriously! 9 - 10am! Not even lunch time! "No thanks, my duel runner needs a tune-up." Hand, meet forehead. SLAP. Akiza's blush switched to a growl "Fine!" She then turned and stormed out of the stadium, I fear for the people who got in her way.

"Why is she angry?"

I snickered and quickly turned and dashed down the hall to the Block C arena, leaving him standing there like an idiot.

XX

"Yo!"

I turned and watched a man run up to me huffing and puffing like crazy. "Slow down man, you'll have a heart attack." The man just looked up at me and grinned "C-Can you direct me to the Sector 3 arena?" I raised an eyebrow but pointed down the hall. Must be one of the duelists. "Down this hall. I'm heading there myself." He must not have heard me as he quickly thanked me and dashed down the hall.

Minutes later, I found myself in the stands where many people were…..booing? I moved next to one of the watchers and whispered into his ear "Hey, whats going on?" The guy turned and glared at me "Aren't you the guy who injured Jesse Anderson?" Uh oh. "Well whatever, its none of my business how you try to cheat through the tournament. Just like that Black rose bitch a few years ago…

"Oh grow up." I said rolling my eyes before moving further down to get a better view. I think he swore at me a few times but I didn't notice.

Oh? The commentator looks nervous. Oh hey it's that guy I bumped into on the way down here. Said guy was currently standing in the middle of the arena…..snarffing (Yep, that's a word now.) on what looked like an egg burger sammich…lucky bastard. He stood at maybe 6 feet even. His spiky black hair was all over the place which actually seemed to fit really well with his white shirt/black jacket combo and black jeans. on his feet was a pair of blueish white sneakers and around his neck hung a pair of green and black headphones. I gotta admit, this guy was tripping awsome. The X-shaped scar between his eyes only heightened his awesomeness.

I think he just saw me.

"YO!"

There is a distinct possibility that he just noticed me in the crowd.

He quickly jogged over, while finishing off that lovely sammich, and grinned "Yo! You're the guy I met a few minutes ago! Thanks for showing me how to get over here. The name's Ryder, but some people call me "Wild fang"." He held out a hand, which I quickly shook "Kira Thantos. Mind if I ask what deck you use?" Ryder laughed and waved a larger than normal deck in my face "I wield six samurai. Perfect for swarming the field quickly. I use that tactic to summon Shien ASAP. It's an interesting deck."

He suddenly shifted his eyes and moved closer "Actually, can you keep a secret?"

What am I? Seven?

"I came to New Domino City because a card told me to in a dream." He then pulled a card out of his pocket, it was a shaded blue instead of the normal pale brown. "This guy said I would meet two people who had the same kind of card in New Domino, appearently there will be a war in the coming future and I'm a chosen one or something. Isn't that strange?" He then burst into laughter. I tapped his shoulder and pulled out a card that had been given to me a long time ago. My card was shaded red instead of blue or brown. The second he saw my card, he quickly stopped laughing and began glancing between me and my card. "You serious?" He asked looking my card over. Mine had a picture of a LOOOOOONG red dragon with two mouths and a large blue orb on its head. His card had a blue giant wrapped in a black aura with two large menacing fists.

"Does anything happen when you put your card in your duel disk?" I whispered stowing the card away. Ryder quickly shook his head and gave me a serious frown "We'll talk more after the tournament." After a double nod, I went back to my seat while Ryder went back to the arena. I couldn't help noticing a girl wearing a duel academy island uniform staring at the two of us while we were talking. Strange.

Guywhocalledmeacheater came up behind me out of nowhere and roughly shoved me "What did you say to him?"

I gave him a confused look "You trying to mess up the duelists? He looked very worried after talking with you! What did you do? Threaten him to lose?"  
>"Oh give it up." I snarled "You're just like those other fools who can't let go of the past." Guy began sputtering and coughing in surprise "W-What did you call me? I aint no fool!" I quickly brought myself up to his height and shrugged "Prove me wrong."<p>

As he reared back to throw a punch, the P.A system suddenly came alive. 

_Attention! One of the duelists in Block C sector 3 has called in confirming a withdrawal! I repeat, one of the duelists in Block C sector 3 has called in confirming a withdrawal!_

Half the crowd groaned in disappointment and began getting up to leave. I laughed and jumped over the railing, escaping the guy who was about to sock me in the jaw. Ryder quickly jogged over to me and frowned "Aw man….I was looking forward to dueling too!" I nodded in sympathy "My opponent was about to beat me, but suddenly suffered a mini heart attack and was forced to withdraw." Ryder suddenly and quickly slapped his forehead and laughed "Now I know where I've heard your name before! You were in the match-up list I got in my email!" I winced as I recalled the final moments of my match and frowned "Yep. I was up against Jesse Anderson."

Now he was snapping his fingers "RIGHT! That was your opponent! Which means…... we may get to duel each other!" We both shared a high five and laughed. Epic moment was suddenly ruined, however, by the arrival of earlier said girl who was staring at us. "Kira Thantos? Storm Ryder?" We both nodded and stared at the girl. She was about 5,8, and had semi-long sapphire hair, which was probably dyed due to the yellow on the ends. She had green eyes and wore the duel academy island ra yellow uniform. Lot's of people here from DAI….. All other thoughts were quickly and forcefully shoved aside and lit aflame when she flashed a yellow shaded card. On said card, was a golden dragon resembling the sun itself. Mother fucker! Ryder's jaw dropped several inches at the sight of the card "You gotta be kidding me! Twice in the same day?" The girl pumped her fist into the air and cheered "I knew it! You two have gods too!" We both nodded again and showed her our cards. Ryder quickly looked around secretively while frowning "Maybe we should move to somewhere more private?"

Oh that was totally not taken the wrong way! The girl's eyes flickered left and right before nodding "Agreed. Let's split up for now and meet tonight in Kira-kun's apartment." Le gasp! She know's where I live! "Stalker?" I accidentally said out loud. It was an accident…honest! The girl suddenly blushed and snarled at me "Rude much? I did some checking up on you two….thats all!" Um…..isn't that the same thing as being a stalker? Ryder's face turned from surprise to fear "Y-You did some checking? H-H-How much do you know?"

Le girl frowned and crossed her arms thoughtfully "Only that you're a traveler who never stays in the same place for longer than a year. Your god is called Obelisk the tormentor." I stole a glance at his card and noticed the entire thing was written in some strange letters. Not that mine was any different. She then turned to me "Kira Thantos, The only thing I have on you is that you moved to New Domino City about 2 years ago. Your god is known as Slifer the sky dragon." I looked down at my card and grinned, I have a freaking god on my side! "My name is Lumina. I like to create many types of ramen. My god is the winged dragon of ra." We both stared at her again. She's an honest girl that's for sure. "Nice to meet you Lumina!" Ryder suddenly said grinning. Oh my god, she blushed. Where's my blackmail book? "Yeah, same here. You obviously know more about these cards than us." Lumina nodded and stowed her card into her pocket "I'll answer any questions you have tonight."

Leaving no room for replies, she turned and walked down the hallway. I nudged Ryder with a laugh "She likes you." Ryder just gave me a confused look "What do you mean?" Oh man, I'm gonna have so much fun tonight…..

_Special thanks to Wild fang for allowing me to use his OC for this fic, and for help with the plot. Thanks dude. I hope I got your character down alright._

_Like it or hate it. Read and review. _


	6. Chapter 6

**We at the company "Overlord prinny" Would like to remind the readers that we do not own Yugioh, GX, 5Ds, or ZeXal. If we did, we'd be freaking rich. The only OC's we own in this fic are Kira Thantos and Lumina and some possible future ones unless they themselves are owned by other people and even then we would need their permission to use them in the first place. That being said, we at the company "Overlord prinny" Would also like to thank Wild fang for the use of Ryder "Wild fang" Storm. On a final note, we would also like to clear up any confusion on a certain aspect, we at the company "Overlord prinny" are operating project "Tag force advent" with the banlist REMOVED! We hope this clears any questions you may have.**

**Thank you, read and review.**

"So…..we still have a few hours to kill before meeting with Lumina. What do you want to do?"

We finally left the stadium at about 10:30. Lumina told us to meet her at my apartment at about 8pm, which meant we had MORE than a few hours. "Well, we could always duel." I suggested rather plainly. Ryder frowned and shook his head "No way, I want to duel you at the tournament. When is the next round anyway?"

RING

RING

RING

GODDAMN TIMING!

**Sender: Akiza Izinski  
>I HAVE TO SPEAK WITH YOU ASAP! WHERE ARE YOU?<strong>

"Wonder what's up with her?"

**Still at the stadium. Why? What's the matter?**

As I hit the send key and stowed my PDA away, the words **YUSEI HELD PRISINER?** Suddenly appeared above our heads. Ryder blinked and looked up at the words "Do you see them too?"

"Kira!"

Akiza suddenly gave running over to us out of nowhere out of breath. "What *pant* are you still doing *pant* here?" Ryder patted Akiza's back lightly and handed her a randomly conjured glass of water…seriously, where did he get that? "I'm just talking with Ryder here." "How can you be talking at a time like this?" Very easily, you see when someone talks, their mouth opens and- "Something awful has happened! It's Yusei! He was abducted!"

Wait what?

Ryder's face suddenly turned grim "Who? What? How? Why?" Akiza simply shook her head and stood up "It happened so suddenly, without a single trace left behind…Please, Kira! Come help me find Yusei! Please!" Oh no, she's giving me the bambi eyes…Ryder glanced at me while she continued "My intuition tells me something terrible is going to happen…We need to get out there and search right away!" And BAM, she was gone just as quick as she came. Ryder and I shared a look before nodding and running off. But not before determining where we would search first. My arm suddenly shot into the air

"COMBAT LANE!"  
>"COMBAT- damn you."<p>

Due to my powers of awesomeness, I instinctively decided to check the Combat Lane. Sure enough, after taking ten minutes to drive down there, I found Akiza and Crow looking around the area.  
>"This is the area where he was last seen in….Isn't that right Crow?" Crow shrugged and picked up a stray card on the ground "Yeah, we were together up to this point." Akiza glared at Crow "How in the world could you get separated like that?" I tried to butt in but Crow beat me to it "Would you chill out? He's not a child. Maybe he just met someone he knows and went somewhere!"<p>

"Uh-"

"Why are you acting like this is nothing? Yusei may have been kidnapped!" Crow finally noticed me and laughed while walking over to me "Guess what, Kira? Izinski is the only one all worked up about this "kidnapping" thing." He then crossed his arms and frowned "He did disappear all of a sudden though…But she's really overreacting about this whole situation." Akiza scoffed and glared at the two of us "I'm overreacting?" I grinned when Crow jumped a bit at her tone "Yikes! She's always extra sensitive when anything's about Yusei." Now she was blushing "Extra sensitive? Me? I don't know what you're talking about! Now stop yapping and go find Yusei!" Now she turned to me "You too Kira! No slacking!" Oh she is totally over sensitive! Crow suddenly began running towards the opposite end of the area laughing "Looks like lady luck hates you Kira! See ya later!"

"You arse! Get back here!" I yelled after him as he faded from view. Deciding to give up, I turned and grinned "Shall we?" 

Another twenty minute's later of searching led to finding nothing. "Yusei…where are you?" Akiza suddenly whispered to herself. She glanced over at me and sighed "Did you find anything over there, Kira?" When I shook my head, she sighed again "I hope Crow is right and nothing happened…But my intuition says otherwise…" My powers of awesomeness suddenly picked up the sounds of laughter, I turned in the direction of the sounds and noticed Yusei and Sherry coming toward us laughing. I glanced back at Akiza "Ha, Akiza you were half right!" She quickly spun around gasped "Wait? Could that be….Yusei?" This girl is in strong need of a drink.

"Ha ha ha…."

"Hee hee…"

Really? That's the best line of dialogue the programmers could come up with? That was almost monoto- I mean, oh look, its Sherry! "Yusei…where in the world were you?" Yusei smiled at Akiza with his usual 'What's up guys, Why do you look like the world is ending?' smile and asked "Hey, Akiza. You look awful. Is something wrong?" Akiza stared at him as if he was crazy "Awful? Crow said you got separated from one another, so I was worried about you!" Yusei shrugged "Oh, that? Well, actually, I was kidnapped." As if to say, what of it? Akiza suddenly looked horrified "Wh-What?" "To make a long story short…" You use shorter words! "Some members of a shady duel team grabbed me and tried to make me join their group." Again as if to say, what of it? "But I managed to escape." Blonde smexy suddenly chimed in "And that's when we ran into each other."

Dude, I could feel the jealousy radiating from her trying to rip every part of blonde smexy apart "Is that right? And you are…?" Fight! Fight! Fight! Blonde smexy simply laughed and whipped some hair out of her face "My name is Sherry LeBlanc. I thought Yusei and I would make a perfect team." FIGHT! FIGHT! Akiza glared at Sherry with even more hate "So, then you're part of that team that abducted Yusei?" "Akiza! Down!" I quickly jumped behind her and held her back while she struggled to kill the smexy. "It's mere coincidence that Yusei was kidnapped and we happened to cross paths!" "What a load of garbage! You except me to believe that?" Ah Akiza, ever the rational, calm one… Yusei suddenly held a hand up "Don't worry. She can be trusted." "Yusei?"

"Sherry has nothing to do with those guys that abducted me. She'd never do that." Ok, this is starting to turn into a cliché! Akiza slowly stopped struggling and I let her go "How do you know she's-" "Hee hee hee…Yusei and I have a special connection. We understand one another well." Akiza gasped with a faint blush "Wh-What?" I don't think my reaction helped very much…. "You dog!" I yelled slapping Yusei's shoulder and grinning. Yusei blushed and punched my arm "Not like that you idiot!" He hissed noticing Akiza's glare. Sherry simply laughed "In the few moments we've spent together before you came. We forged a deep understanding. Maybe even deeper than your's Akiza Izinski!"

Now it was MY turn to gasp "You mean you two really…" Yusei finally snarled and began trying to strangle me. As he chased me around the area, Akiza and Sherry continued "Ha! But, you don't know a thing about Yusei!" "Don't be so sure of that!" Sherry retorted smirking in Akiza's face. Crow suddenly appeared and held Yusei back with one hand. HE HAS AWESOME POWERS TOO! "Yusei! So this is where you went? I see Izinski and Kira already found you." He turned and laughed "See Izinski? I told you it was silly to think he was kidnapped, he's just fine!" Sherry, as usual, threw her two cents in. "Indeed." Akiza snarled and pointed at Yusei "No, he's not! Because YOU weren't watching him-" "What do you mean?" Crow yelled glaring at her. Akiza growled and activated her duel disk "I've had enough! It's time to duel!" "What? Did I miss something?" Crow asked backing away slowly. I simply sighed and pulled out my duel disk "its best not to ask, Crow….." "That means you Crow! And you, Sherry LeBlanc!" Smexy 'hmphed' and smiled "Perfectly fine by me."

"This is a tag duel Kira! Get ready to smash the both of them! Use your evil heroes!" Oh man, she looks really pissed! I didn't really like using my Evil hero's but at this point, I don't think I had much of a choice. "Very well. I haven't dueled Crow yet anyway." Crow began shaking and slowly turned to Yusei "Uh, Yusei? Care to tell me what's going on here?" Yusei, the calm one, shrugged "I dunno…maybe we'll find out after the duel." "WHAT IS THIS? CRAZYLAND?"

"DUEL!"

**Akiza Izinski/Kira Thantos: 8000  
>CrowSherry LeBlanc: 8000  
><strong>  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

**Meanwhile….with Ryder….. *Ryder POV***

Poor using, I wonder if he's alright? I was walking around the downtown district searching for using….no wait, Yusei! That was his name! I was searching for Yusei when suddenly a certain smell caught my nose. Smells like…ramen! My second favorite food! Next to egg burger of course. After a few minutes of following my nose, I suddenly found myself inside a ramen stand. A woman was in the back humming to herself while she cooked.

"Um, excuse me!"

The woman gasped and spun around. It was Lumina! "H-Hey! We're not open yet! Com-" She finally noticed it was me and blushed heavily for some reason "R-Ryder! W-W-What are you doing here?" I laughed and rubbed my belly "Well I was searching for someone when I smelled ramen and I just…..followed my nose!" I then sighed and got up to leave. Lumina blushed and quickly sped into the kitchen "W-WAIT! This is perfect! You can test my new ramen! On the house!" "Alright!" I cheered as I sat back down, free food was free food! She suddenly came back just as quickly as she had left "Here! I call it 'pork bun ramen'! I got the recipe from my grandfather Takamichi's recipe book." Hmmm, looks alright, smells alright. I took a large bite. I could see Lumina get anxious so I smiled "To be honest it's very good but…I think I like egg burger a bit better." She made a tiny eep sound but covered it up with another blush "T-Thanks for being honest…I'm not even half the ramen chef my grandfather was." I laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry about it. I'll try any new ramen you think up!"

"Thank you…" I heard her mutter as I got up and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll start us off!" Sherry yelled. "I'll summon Horse of the floral knights!" An armored horse jumped over Sherry and landed gracefully in front of her.

**Horse of the floral knights**

**atk: 400 def: 800**

"Next I'll use it's effect and add a Sacred knight's spear holder to my hand! Now I activate polymerization!" A warp suddenly appeared and swallowed up the horse and a knight holding a spear. "I fuse Horse of the Floral knights and sacred knight's spear holder to summon Centaur Mina!" A crimson haired horse woman jumped out of the vortex and smirked devilishly at me and Akiza.

**Centaur Mina**

**atk: 2200 def: 1600**

"I will end my turn." She said with a sickingly sweet tone. "I guess I'm up." I said drawing a card "You control a monster while I don't, so I'll special summon Evil hero infernal prodigy. Then I'll tribute him to summon Evil hero malicious edge!" As the demon descended from the sky, there was a flash and suddenly infernal prodigy had a clawed arm going through his chest and another, more demonic, demon ripped him to shreds.

**Evil hero Malicious edge**

**Atk: 2600 def: 1800**

"And now…" The wind around me suddenly picked up and began blowing around like crazy "I activate the spell card dark fusion! I'll send Elemental hero Clayman and the earth- hex- sealed fusion to fusion summon Evil hero lightning golem!" A vortex similar to polymerization but darker, appeared behind me and absorbed Clayman and the earth-hex. Suddenly a darker, more demonic version of Clayman emerged and raised an arm toward Sherry.

**Evil hero Lightning Golem**

**atk: 2400 def: 1500**

Centaur Mina was suddenly blasted by thunder from the sky and exploded. "W-What's going on? Mina!" Sherry exclaimed sending her monster to the graveyard. I simply grinned and said "Lightning Golem can destroy one monster on the field, once per turn." Akiza shot me a worried look as she noticed my shaking hands, but didn't say anything. "Now go lightning golem! Malicious edge! Attack Sherry directly!" The ground began shaking as lightning golem raised his arm again and blasted Sherry with a ball of thunder Followed by a slashing claw from behind.

**Crow/Sherry: 3000  
>KiraAkiza: 8000**

"I'll set one card face down and move to my end phase. Thanks to infernal prodigy's second effect, I can draw a card because I tributed him to summon an Evil hero. Now I'll turn it over to Crow." Sherry staggered to her feet and shot a glare at me while Crow was shaking at the sight of my demons. "D-Draw…." He looked at his cards and somehow found a glimmer of hope…if you could call it that. "I'll discard Blackwing Sirocco to special summon Dark Grepher!"  
>Oh hey, I know that guy! Seem's to be a party of evil looking monsters today. An evil warrior cloaked from head to toe in black emerged wrapped in a black aura.<p>

**Dark Grepher**

**atk: 1700 def: 1600**

"And that's not all! I'll activate Dark Grepher's effect! I'll send Blackwing Vayu the emblem of honor from my hand to the graveyard to send Plaguespreader zombie from my deck to my graveyard!" Um….his hope is sending cards to the graveyard? "And now!" AGAIN? "With Vayu's effect I can remove him and Sirocco from play to special summon a Blackwing synchro monster from my extra deck! Black whirlwind! Blackwing Armed wing!" Okay now THIS monster looked bad ass! And it wasn't even a demon! It was a black feathered bird with a freaking rifle sword! A RIFLE SWORD! Not as awsome as a sammich BUT ITS PRETTY FREAKING AWSOME!

**Blackwing Armed wing**

**atk: 2300 def: 1000**

"I'll lay down a facedown and end my turn! Izinski, you're up!" I suddenly grinned when Akiza drew, I didn't see what her card was but I just had a feeling… "Hey Sherry! Crow! Akiza's gonna end this duel!" Sherry actually snarled "I doubt that very much." Crow simply paled and began shaking again. Akiza looked at me confused but I grinned and gave her the thumbs up "I trust you Akiza. You got this." She blushed and quickly nodded "I activate the spell card dark hole!" Sherry sighed and shook her head "Foolish little girl. That will destroy your monsters as well." "So what? She knows what she's doing." I countered as the black hole swallowed my evil hero's and Crow's Blackwing. "Now I summon Lonefire Blossom and activate its effect! I'll tribute it to special summon Gigaplant in attack mode!" A monstrous plant with red jaws sprang from the ground and swallowed Lonefire blossom whole. "I'll equip the card supervise to Gigaplant! Since it is a Gemini monster it couldn't use it's effect! But now that supervise is equipped it is treated as an effect monster and gains its effect!

**Gigaplant**

**Atk: 2400 def: 1200**

"I activate Gigaplants effect! I can special summon one plant or insect monster from my graveyard! I'll special summon my Lonefire blossom and use it's effect again. Tribute Lonefire to summon another Gigaplant!" Another monstrous plant spawned from the ground and ate the Lonefire blossom again. For some reason, the two Gigaplants….high fived each other. "Go! Gigaplant double attack! Finish them off!" Crow suddenly smirked and pushed a button on his duel disk "Not so fast! I activate mirror force!" "I'll activate Kira's facedown card!" My card rose up and flipped around to reveal…. "Trap stun." I said with a smirk "It negates the effects of all other trap cards this turn."

**Crow/Sherry: 0  
>KiraAkiza: 8000**

As their life points dropped to zero, Akiza pumped her fist into the air and cheered "We won! How does that feel, huh?" To Akiza's surprise, however, Sherry actually chuckled! "Impressive. Both you and Kira are pretty good. But still…." She then smirked and eyed Akiza "It's not like we're playing 'winner gets Yusei' or something silly like that. It's completely up to him, which of us he partners up with." Both me and Crow slapped Yusei's shoulders.

"Is that what this is about? Yusei, you are some ladies man!"

"YOU DOG!"

Yusei glared at me but then frowned "No. That's not it at all." I rolled my eyes but noticed Akiza blushing fiercely "Th-That's right! N-nobody ever brought that up!" And yet, you were thinking it! Sherry began outright laughing and wiped away a tear "I was just kidding! Ha ha! It's so cute how sensitive you get around Yusei." "SENSITIVE?" I think I just found Akiza's blackmail word! Where's my black book? Sherry turned and winked at Yusei "Bye for now. Let's get together soon." "Sure." Smoooooth. "As for you…" She glanced back to Akiza and smiled "A duel can teach you an awful lot, just a few turns even." "A duel can 'teach' me?" "Hope to see you again sometime, Akiza Izinski!" With that, Sherry hopped on her duel runner and sped off into the distance.

As we made our way home, I overheard Akiza mumbling. "A duel can teach me things…is she saying there's things I don't know about Yusei or about myself yet?" I waved an arm in her face "Oi! Haroo?" Akiza gasped and looked up at me "Oh! I'm fine Kira! I don't care about her silly advice!" She then smiled "Thanks for being there for me today. We had a great duel because of you. I owe you one!" "How about some food?" I suddenly said and began laughing at the face she made. "Oh, alright. Dinner's on me today!" OH FOR THE LOVE OF- IT'S NOT EVEN 2pm! But free food was free food so I'll let her off this once. "Come on, I know this great ramen shop that opened up yesterday!"****

**Ramen shop**

As we made our way into the store, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Lumina, staring out in the direction of the deck shop, blushing like crazy, not acknowledging anything around her. Akiza slowly began to try and wake her but I quickly stopped her. "Nuh uh. I wont let this moment go to waste." With that I pulled a camera out of my pocket and aimed it at her face. After snapping the photo, I turned and frowned "Now about that duel we just had…" As we sat down, I sighed and pulled my lightning golem out of the extra deck "You do realize you could have just used Lightning golems effect to destroy Crow's monster right? Why did you use dark hole?" Akiza stared at me bewildered "W-What? I guess I got caught up in the moment….Besides, you're the one who threw that 'I trust you' line!" Lumina finally seemed to notice us and frowned "Kira? You came here too?" What does she mean 'too?' "What are you talking about? We came in looking for some….." I stole a glance at Akiza before flickering back "Dinner."

Akiza looked between me and Lumina with a confused look "You know this woman Kira?" Oh man, jealousy waves were radiating again! "I ran into him during Ryder-sempai's match at the stadium today." Sempai? The hell? Well, at least the jealousy waves were receding….slightly "I….see….I'm Akiza Izinski." Lumina smiled and shook her hand "Nice to meet you! You two came in for some ramen right?" Akiza's stomach growled loudly and she blushed heavily when me and Lumina laughed "It's on the house just this time!" FREE FOOD!

It was about 7:30 when we left the ramen stand (We talked….A LOT! Yusei (Who tried to strangle me when I asked how He and Sherry were doing.) and Crow (Who paled when he saw me.) came in at around 3pm, followed by Luna (Who bowed….AGAIN.), Leo (who REALLY wanted to duel me.), Jack (Who asked for Blue eyes mountain coffee flavored ramen….and succeeded in getting it.) and Carly (Who ranted about my match and kept trying to ask me questions that I skillfully dodged with my awsome powers.) at 7.

"See you tonight Kira!" Lumina yelled after us as me and Akiza left. Akiza and Carly suddenly glared at me while I got cat calls from Jack and Crow….assholes. "Tonight? What is she talking about Kira?" AWESOME POWERS ACTIVATE…please? "She, Ryder and I are gonna meet up at my apartment to discuss our future." Not a lie, but activation powers failed. "Your….Future? Oh! You guys are gonna form a duel runner team?" DELAYED ACTIVATION! NICE! "We're THINKING about it. Nothing's definite yet." I said quickly to let the topic sink in and avoid any disasters.

"Are you guys going to join the next WRGP if you guys become a team?" I shrugged and lifted the doggie bag I got from the ramen store "More importantly, I don't have to go shopping this week!"

_**I am never writing tag duels again! My brain hurts trying to remember each move and how many monsters are in the grave etc. anyway, on to important matters! "that talk" Will begin next chapter due to time constraints and the fact that im a lazy bastard. What will happen? Who exactly is Lumina? Why does she have a god card? Why does Ryder have a god card? Hell, Why do ANY of them have a god card? Why am I asking so many questions? Who cares? I DO!**_

_**Bonus awards: Longest chapter written.  
>Shortest duel: 4 turns<br>Number of blackmail written in the black book: I think it's at seven right now.  
>Smexyist girl in 5Ds: Akiza by a landslide.<br>Most times written "he said with a smirk/grin/smile: chapter 5  
>Most bonus awards: this chapter<br>Most reasons why I should never do bonus rewards again: N/A  
>Most help with the plot: Wild fang (+1000 DP to you)<strong>_

_**Total added DP: 1 **_

_**Read and review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**10:30 pm. Kira's apartment**

Ryder gave a loud whistle as he entered my apartment followed (closely) by Lumina. I was in the kitchen making sammich's for my 'guests'. "Nice dig's Kira! A few more couches and you could make a small den out of this place!" While it was true that my room was larger than the other apartments, which also meant a much larger rent of course, it wasn't big enough to be considered a 'den'. "Thanks Ryder!" I yelled from the inside of my kitchen "I got egg burger for Ryder, golden egg for me, what do you usually eat Lumina?" Lumina silently 'eeped' and broke from her concentration, which was staring t Ryder. "I-I'll just have some ramen!" She managed to squeak before blushing and muttering about 'getting back at that bastard Kira. I shrugged "One ramen, gotcha!"

Lumina plopped down with her back resting on a cushion from one of the couches as I came into the 'living room' and sat down cross-legged and set the giant plate of sammich's and ramen on the floor. "Ramen for Lumina." I said sliding the plate to her, the plate glided surprisingly easy over to Lumina, who snatched her bowl up and slid it over to Ryder, who was upside down and hanging of one of my couches. "Egg burger for Ryder." She said in a mock version of my voice as she slid it down to Ryder. In the highest possible voice, he slid the plate back to me and smirked "Golden egg for Kira!" I burst into laughter, nearly missing the plate, while Lumina blushed and glared at Ryder "My voice is not THAT high!" Even though he sounded just like you? "Alright, let's call this meeting of the gods to order. Will the honorable Lumina please stand up, or sit up, and produce the reason for our gathering in the first place?"

Lumina rolled her eyes "What? We're a court now?" She asked pulling the winged dragon of ra out of her pocket and slapping it down in the middle of us. Ryder nodded and set obelisk the tormentor next to ra. I grinned and pulled slifer the sky dragon out my sleeve and threw it down with the other two. "Alright Lumina, please tell us what you have planned." Lumina shifted a bit uncomfortably "Well, I guess I should probably start by saying….I am from the future, about maybe a year or two. Anyway, in my time, instead of the WTGP there was a tournament called the WRGP or-" "World racing grand prix." I chimed in. Lumina looked at me confused until I sighed "I was at the opening party for the world tag grand prix, the one at the duel dome. A small not-clown called the WTGP, the 'prelude to the WRGP'."

Ryder suddenly snapped his fingers "Oh yeah! I was there! I was at the buffet though so I missed most of the speech." "BOYS!" Lumina suddenly yelled, getting our attention again "Anyway, that'll save me about 15 minutes of explaining. In my timeline, during the WRGP, I was taken to a dream-like world that was completely surrounded by white minus a stone tablet in the middle of the area. It somehow gave me the winged dragon of ra and told me to find two other's who held the same power as me. It also told me to help the other two change the future." "Which is obviously us, judging by the cards we have." Ryder said looking over the three god cards. "But, what was that bit about changing the future?" I asked taking a bite out of my delicious golden egg sammich. "I was getting to that!" Lumina snapped, slapping my shoulder.

"The stone tablet said there would be a war that a group will start. It is apparently our job to ether A) make sure that war does not happen or B) Make sure the right people win. It then flung me back in time to about the same time as Kira arrived." "And now here we are." I said motioning to the three of us. Lumina nodded "I honestly didn't expect the search to go this smoothly." She said with a shrug. Ryder raised his hand and frowned "So who is this group that we have to stop?" Now Lumina was frowning. I quickly noticed her hand was shaking. "They are known, or at least WILL be known as the three emperor's. But they called themselves Yiliaster. They controlled monsters called Meklord infinity. The three emperor's were named Lester, Primo, and Jakob. They killed many of my friend's in the future including Yusei, Jack and Luna." Ryder smiled "We got this. They won't stand a chance against the three of us, right Kira?"

"Changing the future? That means we get to mess with time…and to a less extent, space! And I LOVE messing with things!" Lumina suddenly began crying and bowed her head low "Thank you….Kira…Ryder…." "Alright, Alright! Let's not turn this into a drama k? So what is the plan?" Lumina quickly wiped a few tears away and calmed herself. "Alright. First we have to wait for Yiliaster to make a move, which I suspect will be soon. Until then, we just have to lay low. I know that they cannot actually make any big moves without the completion of something called the circuit."

I quickly stood up and assumed my leadership mode. "Alright people. We are both on and off a time limit that is currently unknown. Step one? Wait until Yiliaster reveals themselves. Step 2? POUND THEM INTO THE GROUND! We have our orders. Let's make it happen!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Unknown space high above the planet**

"!"

"What is the matter Lester?"

"An anomaly has appeared. Someone like us has appeared."

"Someone like us? You mean from the future? Speak English Lester!"

"Quiet Primo! I cannot identify the anomaly at this time."

"It matter's not. Our objective remains the same. We will complete the circuit."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You actually sound nervous Jakob!"

"I am as calm as ever Lester. Primo, prepare the ghost's. It's time to speed the circuit's completion up a bit…"

"Kekekekeke….He's totally nervous."

"SILENCE LESTER! YOUR VOICE ANNOYS ME!"

"Awww is Primo angry?"

"…I'm out of here."

"KAHAHAHAHAHA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**12:24 am. Still Kira's apartment *bored***

None of us were tired or sleepy so we each took turns dueling using rental decks, which Lumina said was an extremely popular way to duel where she was from. It turns out that it was actually pretty fun. Given the size of my apartment, we decided to use the floor instead of duel disks.

"I'll attack with Dragunity Legionnaire which brings your life points to 200." Naturally I was winning. "I don't like Dragunity monsters….." Ryder decided as he drew a card. We all shared a laugh. "I'll activate my face down, raigeki break. I'll discard venus to destroy legionnaire which also destroys aklys." I tsked and sent legionnaire to the grave along with aklys, which was equipped to him. "Next I'll special summon Athena by the effect of Valhalla and attack you directly." Ouch, that was a pretty big hit. I was now down to 1400 life points. "Then I'll set two cards and end my turn." Lumina was in the kitchen attempting to 'secretly' (meaning only I knew.) create egg burger ramen….and failing miserably "Arrrgh! I can't get it to taste right!"

I rolled my eyes and glanced towards the kitchen "Don't use so many spices!" Ryder looked at me quizzically and asked "What is she making anyway?" I snickered and opened my mouth to respond, but Lumina quickly beat me to it. "I-I-It's a surprise! A new ramen for my stand!" I silently mouthed the words 'So close…' and returned to the duel. "I draw. I'll activate the spell dark hole." Which meant that he had no monster's on the field anymore. Unfortunately I didn't have any monsters in my hand. "I'll set a card and end it there." Ryder nodded and drew a card "Nice! I use monster reborn to bring back my master Hyperion and then use his effect to destroy your face down by banishing a light monster in my grave!" "Not so fast! I activate my ring of destruction! Hyperion is destroyed and we both take damage equal to his attack points!" Since, Hyperion had 2700 attack points; we both took 2700 damage, thus ending the duel in a draw! Ryder began laughing and slapped his knee. Lumina came out to see what the commotion was about and noticed that we had finished the duel. "Who won?"

We both raised our hands, glanced at each other, and began laughing harder. Lumina rolled her eyes and plopped down next to me "A draw huh? I guess I'll duel Ryder next!" I looked at the clock and noticed it was 12:30 "I guess I'll work on breakfast…." I said getting up. Suddenly, our god cards began glowing. Yep….that sudden. "W-What's going on?" Lumina shrieked pulling Ra out, which was a bad idea considering how bright it was glowing. "Arrrgh!" She screamed throwing her card to the floor. As the card hit the floor, all three stopped glowing and a voice suddenly echoed through the room.

**"Hey! Don't throw me like that!"**

Lumina shrieked again and spun around, searching for the mysterious voice. I laughed until I noticed a pile of red around my neck in the mirror's reflection.

**"Ugh, stop the yelling! It's the middle of the night!"**

I quickly untangled the pile of red until it formed a long…lizard…..thing "Whoa. Look's just like the dragon on…..my…card…" No….it couldn't be…. Luna had once told me about her encounter in the spirit world, where duel monster cards became real life monsters in spirit form. Could this be a duel spirit? "

**"Oh bugger!"**

I quickly turned to see a mass of blue fall from Ryder's shoulder and land upside-down in his coat pocket. Legs were flailing around while Ryder just stared, bewildered at the sight. "Um, hello?" Ryder said pulling the flailing leg's out. There, flailing around in mid-air, hanging loosely by Ryder's hand…was the giant god, Obelisk the tormentor….Chibi sized…. **"WHOA! HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? SLIFER! HELP!"** The tiny giant then, for some unknown reason….fell asleep, still dangling from Ryder's hand.

**"I apologize for my friend's behavior. He is the weirdest of us."**

**"Heh, speak for yourself goldy locks!"**

Lumina pulled the golden dragon off of her head and stared at it wide eyed. "Why the hell are the god cards spirits?" "I think a more reasonable question is, why can we touch them?" I asked poking Slifer's long body until he….she….IT, bit my finger and began floating upright. **"Hmph, you rude human! Do you realize who I am? I am the great god of the skies! Slifer the thirteenth and three quarters!" **Did he just say and three quarters? Ra sat in Lumina's hand, seemingly looking Lumina over for a few minute's before finally nodding and bowing **"Greeting's mistress. I am the Sun dragon, Ra esquire the seventh." **I honestly thought that she was gonna freak out and drop the chibi dragon…..which admittedly would have been hilarious. However, it seems that not everything goes as hoped….

"SO CUTE!" Ra screamed as he was suddenly squashed against Lumina's chest and hugged to death. "Oh my god! He is TOO cute for words!" I wonder how Ryder's taking this? I turned and found him watching Obelisk sleep in front of him on the floor. **"Losing…..grip…on life…need air….." **

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minute's later, after waking Obelisk up, prying Ra from Lumina's hands and getting Slifer to stop laughing. We sat across from the three chibi god's who were looking us over. **"Well now that we have settled down a bit… Who are you three? Where is Marik Ishtar?" **Ra asked. Ryder smiled and gave a small wave "I'm Storm Ryder!" He then motioned to me and Lumina "This is Kira and Lumina." "Marik Ishtar hasn't been seen since the battle city tournament." Lumina chimed in, still blushing a bit at how cute Ra was. **"What about Yugi moto?" **Slifer asked glaring at me, hissing. I simply shrugged and began a staring contest with the hissing god. **"*yawn* I suppose you're the owner's of our cards now…. *yawns again*" **Obelisk said yawning and curling up in an attempt to fall asleep. Slifer flew over to Obelisk and slapped his head **"Wake up stupid! This is important!" **Ra sighed and faceclawed **"Again, I apologize for my friends behavior. We haven't been in the human world since lady fairy dragon sent us to stop Marik Ishtar." **

"Hold up! I thought Marik controlled you guys until Yugi and Co. defeated him?" Ra actually blushed and faceclawed again **"Yes…not a proud moment, I assure you. We were supposed to be found by Yugi's grandfather, but Marik got there first, and well…whomever holds our card's controls us." **"

"Some god's…" I muttered. Slifer hissed and began charging some weird light in it's mouth until Ra slapped Slifer's mouth shut **"No Slifer! No killing the humans we were told to protect!" "Why the hell do we have to listen to what that old hag says anyway? We're gods for…..our sake! WE give the orders!" **Ra turned back to the three of us and…..smiled? "Lady Fairy dragon sent us to assist Lady Lumina in changing the future." Lumina gasped "You know about the stone tablet?" Slifer began snickering **"Stone tablet? I wonder how Ancient fairy dragon would react to being called a 'tablet'? BAHAHAHA!" **Ra quickly silenced Slifer with another slap and frowned **"The 'stone tablet' was Milady fairy dragon acting in the human world. She must have been still sealed up at the time and- would you two quit watching Obelisk sleep and pay attention?" **

_Yiliaster? Girl from the future? All this and Kira still has to deal with the tournament too!_

_Special thanks to Wild fang for the Spirit gods Idea (especially Obelisk's personality lol.) Thanks a lot!_

_Wild fang has a tag force 5 fic rolling too, so check that out if you liked the tag force series. Its easily better than mine but that's just me ^^_

_Read and review or I'll sick chibi Slifer on you!_


	8. Chapter 8

**2:01 STILL at Kira's apartment *Snore***

Lumina voted to break for the night so we could digest what we had learned tonight. Ra recommended that we all stay in the same place for the rest of the night as the light show that had occurred a few hours ago MIGHT have alerted some strange sounding people called 'Rare hunters'. "They broke up YEARS ago!" Lumina replied. Ra didn't seem so sure. **"Never the less. Now that we have been brought together again, you three must make sure to never use us in a duel. " **Both me and, strangely enough, Slifer had objections "Wouldn't using you guy's bring Yiliaster out of hiding quicker?" **"Bull! I wanna destroy some weaklings!" **Yeah….. Obelisk, meanwhile, was asleep on Ryder's stomach…who was also asleep…..

Ra, however, would not back down. **"Milady, we are the legendary god cards that the king of games used many, many years ago. Prime target's for stealing!" **

"Oh, you worry too much goldy."

**"Oh, you worry too much goldy."**

Lumina suddenly stared at me and the red lizard wide eyed "You two are so much alike! In more ways than one!"

"AM NOT!"

**"AM NOT!"  
><strong>

Me and Slifer turned and glared at each other.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

**"STOP COPYING ME!"**

**"Milady, perhaps they are TOO alike…" **Ra sighed. "Alright. Enough horsing around!" Lumina began clapping to get everyone's attention, which included waking Ryder and Obelisk up. "Kira and Ryder must get some sleep for the second tournament round. Ra and I, will scout for leads on Yiliaster. If ether of you hear anything prior to your match, then send me an email." She then looked between the two of us "Understood?" I wasn't complaining. Ryder simply nodded with his usual carefree smile. "One last thing, do not, I REPEAT, DO NOT! USE! THE GOD CARDS DURING YOUR MATCH!"

**FINALLY! I THOUGHT THEY WOULD NEVER- I mean, The tag force stadium. 8:03pm. *Akiza POV***

_U-Um, If nether combatant arrives within two minutes. They will be disqualified…_

Yes thank you announcer, you said that FIFTEEN minutes ago! I growled and took another sip from my water bottle. "Where the heck is he?" Yusei shrugged and threw his arms behind his head "No idea. I doubt Kira would miss this though. He isn't the type to do that." Crow suddenly appeared above me waving another water bottle around "What I want to know is, why BOTH people are late?" I sighed and rested my head in my hand's "I wasn't able to talk to him after the event with Sherry because of that girl 'Lumina'." Venom was CLEARLY shown when I said that girl's name. Crow began grinning like the pervert he was "Lumina? Oh yeah! The girl with the rack to rival yours! She's a cutie!" Yusei suddenly socked Crow behind his head while I went for his gut with a fist.

"Ok…..Girl comparison when in front of you…..not okay….." He then slumped into his seat. "I needed that." I said with a smile turning back to the arena. Yusei leaned back to rest his head on the bleacher behind him, when he suddenly straightened up and frowned "Do you guys hear duel runner engines too?" Jack, who had just come out to the seating area, gasped and pointed a shaking finger at Yusei. "It….it finally happened! He's been around duel runners so much that he thinks he hears them randomly!" Yusei settled for a punch to Jack's gut. I laughed and shrugged "Yusei, how can you hear duel runner engines? We're inside a large stadium that bans runners. Plus there are no windows around."

But Yusei was adamant as ever "But I KNOW I heard a duel runner engine. I'd recognize the sound anywhere!" "Again, duel runners are banned in the stadium. In other words, it's AGAINST THE RULES TO BRING ONE IN!" Suddenly the sound of a duel runner engine reached MY ears. Jack and Crow both frowning at me only confirmed that I wasn't going crazy. Suddenly, the sound began growing louder and louder until we could identify that it was coming from the hallway leading into the arena. Just as sudden as the sound began, a duel runner shot into the arena and halted to a stop in the middle of it. "The hell?" Crow shouted, sitting up to get a better look. I could see two riders on the runner and…..oh please no…. One of them stood up and pointed a finger to the ceiling.

"THEY MAY BE BANNED, BUT SCREW THE RULES! I HAVE SILVER HAIR!"

Yep. That was definitely Kira, no doubt about it. The second rider shoved him off the runner and frowned. "I thought we talked about this, the reference requires GREEN hair or money! Not silver hair!" Kira quickly sat up from where he had fallen and laughed "Whatever! Green? Silver? All the same!" The announcer came running over to the two. "E-excuse me! Are you two the combatants for sector C?" A large screen opened in the middle of the arena, showing Kira and the other rider. Kira scratched the back of his head chuckling "Yep! I'm Kira Thantos!" A name that suddenly brought many boo's from the crowd around us.

"Murderer!"

"Freak!"

"Cheater!"

Kira suddenly snapped his head towards the crowd and flipped them off "HE'S NOT DEAD YOU IDIOTS! HE'S FINE!"

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**POV Kira**

This crowd was REALLY getting on my nerves! "I'm Storm Ryder, are we too late?" I turned and watched Ryder wheel the duel runner to the side of the arena with the announcer following him, wide eyed. "N-No! You're just in time actually! Although we would prefer if this didn't happen again…." Ryder laughed and quickly agreed, to avoid getting further into trouble. That large screen above up suddenly twisted our duel runner ID pictures came up and the words **Kira Thantos vs Storm "Wild Fang" Ryder** appeared above them. Slifer, who had opted to pretend to be my scarf despite the fact that no one except me, Ryder and Lumina could see him in the first place, cackled and looked around the arena.

**"BAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THIS PLACE! THIS STADIUM PUTS THE BATTLE CITY FINALS TO SHAME!" **I slapped my forehead and sighed. "Get back here." I said watching Slifer float around the arena looking at each and every person in the seating area. I watched him stop in front of Akiza, who was waving to me, and sit on her shoulder flipping me off.

**"Nice wide shoulders. Peeeeeeerfect! BAHAHAHAHA!"**

I decided to ignore him and went to my spot on the arena floor. Ryder was already standing in his spot and was talking to his shoulder. Now, anyone who couldn't see duel spirit would think that he was just talking to himself. HOWEVER! As I said before, Ryder, Lumina and I were able to see duel spirits and thus was able to see a snoozing Obelisk on his shoulder.

"You ready for this?" I asked activating my duel disk. Ryder smirked and pumped his fist towards me "Let's break it down!"

"DUEL!"

**Kira Thantos: 8000**

**Storm Ryder: 8000**

"I'm up first!" Ryder shouted, drawing a card. "First up, I'll activate the continuous spell, Gateway of the six samurai! Each time a six samurai is summoned, be it normal or special summon, 2 bushido counters get added to this card! After which, I can activate many different effect's which I'll introduce later on!" A LAAAAARGE gate appeared behind Ryder. The gate resembled one of those old temples found in those samurai/ninja movies. The front had a large light blue vortex. "Next I'll bring legendary six samurai Mizuho to the field!" A warp appeared next to him. A red clothed samurai wielding twin scythe swords jumped out and glared at me menacingly.

**LSS Mizuho**

**Atk: 1600**

**Def: 1000**

The kanji for 'fire' suddenly appeared in the middle of the gate. Two orbs' appeared around Mizuho and got sucked into the gate.

**Bushido counters: 2**

"When a LSS Mizuho is on the field, I can special summon a LSS Shinai! Step it up!" A similar warp appeared next to Mizuho, an armored samurai calmly walked out and high fived Mizuho, before pointing one of his battle clubs at me.

**LSS Shinai**

**Atk: 1500**

**Def: 1600**

Two more orbs' appeared and were sucked into the gate. It then turned from light blue to yellow. "Not good!" I muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Akiza POV**

"Ouch, legendary six samurais. Kira is royally screwed!" I watched Crow quickly sit up and move down to where me and Yusei were sitting. I gave him a confused look "Legendary six samurai? Never heard of them." Crow clicked his tongue and pointed at Mizuho "They have special abilities that allow them to special summon other legendary six samurai's VERY quickly! If this kid Ryder knows's how to use these guys, then Kira is done. Plain and simple."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

***Back to Kira***

"I'll now activate Gateway of the six samurai! By removing four counters, I can add one 'six samurai' monster from my graveyard, or deck, to my hand!" The yellow vortex flashed four times before spitting out a faded card and reverting to regular light blue "I'll add Grandmaster of the six samurai to my hand! And now for his effect! When I have another face-up 'six samurai' monster on the field, I can special summon Grandmaster of the six samurai!"

A third warp opened above Mizuho and Shinai, who began bowing as an old man in black armor jumped out of the portal and landed gracefully between them.

**Grandmaster of the six samurai (MAN these guys have long names!)**

**Atk: 2100**

**Def: 800**

"Nice one Ryder!" Ryder shot me a smile and set a card "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." THANK GOD IT WAS THE FIRST TURN!

"My turn! Draw!" This was my secondary deck so I wasn't to sure about using these…but I had no choice at the moment. "Let's burn it up! Come forth, Gladiator beast Equeste!" An armored horseman with metal wings jumped over my head and landed a few feet in front of Grandmaster, before backing away to my side of the field.

**Gladiator Beast Equeste**

**Atk: 1600**

**Def: 1200**

"Since I have a 'Gladiator beast' on the field, I can special summon Test Tiger in attack position!" Equeste raised an arm and suddenly a small tiger cub jumped over my head and gave a cute roar.

**Test tiger**

**Atk: 600**

**Def: 300**

"What are you gonna do with them?" Ryder asked with a grin. I laughed and yelled "I activate Test Tiger's effect! By tributing Test Tiger, I can return Equeste to my deck and special summon another Gladiator Beast!" Test Tiger exploded in a shower of shards. Equeste suddenly turned and jumped back over my head and disappeared. "Burn it up! Gladiator Beast Alexander!" A war lion wearing golden armor quickly placed Equeste on the field with a mighty roar. "Thanks to Test Tiger's effect, GB Alexander is treated as being special summoned by the effect of another Gladiator Beast and because of his effect, he becomes immune to the effects of spell cards!"

**Gladiator Beast Alexander**

**Atk: 2400**

**Def: 600**

"Alexander! Wipe out Grandmaster with your mighty claws!" Alexander roared and dashed towards Grandmaster with the speed of a lion and ripped through his armor with it's sharp claws.

**Kira Thantos: 8000**

**Storm Ryder: 7700**

"NO!" Ryder shouted watching his Grandmaster get ripped to shreds. "I'm not done yet! Alexander's effect! If it attack's or is attacked, I can return him to the deck at the end of the battle phase and special summon another Gladiator beast again!" "Again?" Ryder exclaimed watching Alexander smirk at him before flying off and disappearing. "Burn it up! Gladiator Beast Octavius!" This time, an armored EAGLE floated down from above and hovered just above the ground.

**GB Octavius**

**Atk: 2500**

**Def: 1200**

"Since he was special summoned by the effect of another Gladiator beast, I can destroy a facedown spell or trap card on the field!" With a mighty flap of it's wings, Octavius created a huge tornado around Ryder's facedown card and shattered it and scattered the shards to the winds.

"I'm not pulling any punches Ryder! And I expect you to do the same!" Ryder laughed and nodded "Come on Kira! Let's break it down!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I pulled an all nighter to write this, so I'm gonna end it here before a fall asleep on the keyboard *grinning sweatdrop*. I wracked my brain for several nights before trying to think of a deck that could counter the Six Samurai's. Gladiator Beasts are what I came up with after watching someone use them on the dueling network. Next time on TFA: Kira vs Storm Ryder part 2! Let's burn it up! **_

_**Edit at 12:00 am: EFFING SPRING BREAK! Expect (hopefully) quicker up dates and maybe even new chapters for some of my older fanfics…SPRING BREAK!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Kira! Let's break it down!"

"My turn!" Ryder yelled drawing his card. "Time to lock you down Kira! Since there are still two Legendary Six Samurai's on the field, I can special summon Great Shogun Shien from my hand!" A samurai MUCH larger than the other two suddenly stomped out of who-knows-where wielding a blade almost as big as he was.

**Great Shogun Shien**

**Atk: 2500**

**Def: 2400**

"Great Shogun Shien's effect! As long as he is face-up on the field, you can only activate one spell or trap card per turn! Now since I haven't normal summoned yet, I'll summon the tuner monster Kagemusha of the Six Samurai!" A tuner? Oh no! A smaller samurai appeared before Great Shogun Shien and bowed low. Two orbs appeared around him and were immediately sucked into the gate.

**Bushido counters: 4**

**Kagemusha of the Six Samurai**

**Atk: 400**

**Def: 1800**

"The conditions have been met! Synchro level 5! Kagemusha and LSS Mizuho to synchro summon Legendary Six Samurai Shi En!" A pillar of light suddenly came down between Kage and Mizu. Both nodded and entered the pillar and as the light pillar disappeared, it left a red armored samurai with…..yep, those are wings alright. Two orbs later and the vortex now went from yellow to red.

**Bushido counters: 6**

**LSS Shi En**

**Atk: 2500**

**Def: 1400**

"Lock-down combo effect! Shi En can negate the activation of one spell or trap card and destroy it! Great Shogun Shien makes you only able to use one spell or trap per turn!"

What? Not good at all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Unknown space high above the planet**

"!"

"What is it now Lester? Has the anomaly appeared again?"

"Hmmhmmhmmhmm…KAHAAHAHAHAAHA! The circuit just absorbed a ton of energy somehow! This is incredible!"

"What? Impossible! This much energy from a single source?"

"Primo, I want you to try and find the source of this massive energy boost. If we can get him…or her on our side. We'll be done in no time at all. Lester, continue searching for the anomaly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will now remove 2 counters from Gateway of the six to power LSS Shi En up by 500 attack points! Two orbs somehow escaped from the vortex and shot into Shi En.

**Bushido counters: 4**

**LSS Shi En**

**Atk: 3000**

**Def: 1400**

"I'll remove another 2 counters in order to give Great Shogun Shien that same power boost!" Another two orbs escaped and shot into the giant shogun.

**Great Shogun Shien**

**Atk: 3000**

**Def: 2400**

Oh great! Two 3000 attack monsters! "Let's break it down! First up! Great Shogun Shien! Destroy Gladiator Beast Octavius!" He actually seemed to be reluctant to get up from where he was sitting, but with some 'help' from LSS Shi En, he quickly dashed over and cleaved Octavius in two.

**Kira Thantos: 7500**

**Storm Ryder: 7700**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

***Akiza POV***

I quickly covered my eyes and pushed my head against Yusei's shoulder "Oh god I can't watch!" Crow glanced over at Yusei and winked, causing him to blush fiercely. "What happened Yusei? What is Kira down to?" I could tell he was frowning as he spoke "3000 life points."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kira Thantos: 3000**

**Storm Ryder: 7700**

"Ugh, that hurt!" I growled, as Shi En flew back to Ryder's side of the field. "I end my turn! Sorry Kira, but it's over! Give it up!" If there was one thing I learned over the 2 years I was here, it was that bread makes a good hat! Wait that's not right….Oh! That a duelist never gives up until the last card is drawn! "

"Burn it up! Destiny draw!" I yelled drawing a card. Ryder was livid "Why don't you quit? The odds are stacked against you! NOTHING you draw could change this duel!" With a quick glance at the card I drew, I grinned and pointed at him "No deck is unbeatable! No person is invincible! No strategy that can't be thwarted! All it takes is one card to topple an entire deck! I will prove this right now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>*Akiza POV*<strong>

"What could possibly counter the lock-down that kid has in place?" Crow snapped looking between Kira and Ryder. "He can do it." I said with a firm nod. When Crow looked back at me in disbelief, I smiled in response "You heard him. All it takes is one card to topple an entire deck. No strategy that can't be thwarted." Yusei just sat back and watched in silence, much to my annoyance. "Actually…." Crow and I turned to Carly, who had just joined our little group in the seating area "I can see a way out of this. If he can just destroy ether Shi En or Great Shogun, then he'll be out of the lock." Crow groaned and slapped his forehead "But what's to stop that kid from just bringing them back?"

Carly glared at Crow "In the short 2 years that I've known him, he's gotten out of every situation that I've thrown at him. Gladiator Beasts, Elemental heroes, you name it, he's gotten out of it." "If he makes it out of this one, then I'll pay for all lunches for the next year!" Crow replied rolling his eyes and turning back to the duel. Yusei smirked and muttered "I'll hold you to that." Both me and Carly laughed and continued watching the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll summon Elemental hero Prisma!" A humanoid crystal figure suddenly hovered down to the arena and flexed its wings.

**E-Hero Prisma**

**Atk: 1700**

**Def: 1100**

"Now I activate Prisma's effect! I can reveal a fusion monster in my extra deck, I can send one of the fusion materials listed to the graveyard from my deck. I reveal Gladiator beast Gyzarus and send Gladiator Beast Bestiari to the grave!" Prisma glowed and a card suddenly appeared in its hand before he crushed it. "Prisma is now treated as Gladiator Beast Bestiari!" "Why do I have bad feeling all of a sudden?" Ryder muttered as he watched a faded ghost-like copy of Bestiari appear behind Prisma "Now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Gladiator Beast Octavious from my graveyard!" Octavious floated down from the sky and landed next to Prisma/Bestiari with a smirk directed at Ryder, who smirked right back. That's right, when push came to shove, Ryder could stare down a hologram.

"Initiate contact fusion! By returning Gladiator Beast Bestiari and Gladiator Beast Octavious to my deck, I fusion summon…." Prisma/Bestiari and Octavious glanced at each other and shot into the sky, both colliding and creating a giant ball of light, which then slowly floated down to the field. "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!" The ball of light exploded, revealing a green skinned, metal plated…bird of some kind. Seriously, what the hell is that thing? Whatever it was, glared down at Ryder and quickly kicked up a tornado that surrounded Shi En and Great Shogun Shien and destroyed them.

**Gladiator Beast Gyzarus**

**Atk: 2400**

**Def: 1500**

"W-What? How?" Gyzarus wagged a mocking finger at Ryder with an evil grin, while I mirrored his grin "When Gyzarus is special summoned to the field, I can destroy up to 2 cards on the field. Naturally, I chose Shi En and Shien." Because that last sentence TOTALLY made sense. I pointed at Shinai, who looked terrified at the sight of the hulking…bird-thing. "Gyzarus, destroy LSS Shinai! Gladiator smash!(1)" Gyzarus nodded before suddenly appearing in front of Shinai with incredible speed and crushed his head between hit's claws.

**Kira Thantos: 3000**

**Storm Ryder: 6800**

"Gyzarus's second effect! I can return him to the extra deck and special summon two Gladiator Beasts from my deck!" Ryder groaned as he watched Gyzarus flip him off before shooting into the sky and disappearing. "I'll special summon Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in defense mode…" A LARGE statue surrounded by circular stones appeared and lifted its arms, forming a shield of sorts.

**Gladiator Beast Hoplomus**

**Atk: 700**

**Def: 2100**

"And Gladiator Beast Darius in attack mode!"

**Gladiator Beast Darius **

**Atk: 1700**

**Def: 300**

This time, an armored horse with badass wrist blades landed next to Hoplomus without making a sound before roaring. "Both Beasts effects activate! Darius can special summon a Gladiator Beast from my graveyard to my side of the field. I'll choose the Gladiator Beast Bestiari that I sent to the grave with Prisma's effect!" A much more recognizable green skinned PIGEON with matching green armor, instead of floating down from above, came out of the ground next to Darius. "Hoplomus's effect is that its original defense becomes 2400."

**Gladiator Beast Hoplomus**

**Atk: 700**

**Def: 2400**

"Kira, if you do what I think you're about to do…"

T'was not to be…..

"Initiate another contact fusion! Gladiator Beast Darius and Gladiator Beast Bestiari!" Both jumped into the air and collided, making another shiny ball of light…so…..shiny….. "Contact fusion summon another Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!" That same green-skinned thing descended from the sky AGAIN and flipped Ryder off with a smirk. "I set down to cards and end my turn." I hope I didn't break Ryder's mind….nope, he's raging at Gyzarus, he's fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>*Akiza POV*<strong>

"One year, that's 365 days, Crow." Yusei laughed over the roar of the crowd at Kira's sudden comeback. Crow immediately broke down crying, which pleased me greatly. "Told you~~~" Carly and I mocked at the same time. "Oh my god! RYDER!" Me, Carly, Yusei and Jack turned to the seating entrance and saw that girl from the ramen stand….Lumina, showing off a horrified look at the duel that was taking place. "Lumina! Over here!" Yusei yelled waving her over. I suppose that was okay as long as it wasn't Sherry. Suddenly, I felt a strange heat in my left ear and heard a low hissing voice.

**"That Sherry want's to take him from you. Want's to take YOUR man from you. Go beat her up…..GO BEAT HER UP…"**

I suddenly felt like I couldn't control myself. My eyelids suddenly felt heavy and I slowly nodded and whispered "In the name of the great sky dragon Slifer….all hail-" Suddenly I heard a thwacking sound in my left ear followed by-

**"NO! BAD SLIFER! STOP TRYING TO HYPNOTISE THE HUMAN!" **

**"QUIET YOU IDIOT! SHE'LL NOTICE ME!" **

Of course this was all hissing in my ear. I quickly snapped out of my trance and felt something slightly heavy on my shoulder. I quickly brushed…..whatever was on my shoulder off and heard the hissing voice slowly fade.

**"SON OF A BIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"**

"What the heck was THAT?" I gasped. Yusei turned to me with a worried look "You alright Akiza? Are you not feeling well?" I quickly blushed and shook my head "N-N-N-NO! I'm fine!" Lumina appeared behind me and handed me a bowl of ramen "Here. I'm giving out free samples to advertise for my stand, so it's on the house today." I glanced behind Yusei and saw Jack and Crow eating quietly, which let's face it, is pretty rare. I smiled and accepted the bowl and dug in. Yusei nodded to Lumina "I noticed you were screaming for Storm Ryder, are you rooting for him?" Lumina suddenly blushed a VERY deep red and squealed "SCREW KIRA! GET HIM RYDER!" I sighed and nodded in satisfaction. It seemed that Lumina wasn't infatuated with Kira after all. Wait….why would I be worried about that? I like Yusei!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I draw." Ryder looked at his cards and frowned. "I end my turn." Wait what? "For real?" I asked throwing him a surprised look. He silently nodded. "Draw! Attack Gyzarus!" The green skinned thing launched at Ryder and got him in the gut with its elbow.

**Kira Thantos: 3000**

**Storm Ryder: 4400**

"I'll set my last card and end." Ryder nodded and drew "I'll summon LSS Mizuho again and special summon another Shinai with his ability." The red and blue duo jumped down from the vortex again and pointed their weapons at me. "I'll use LSS Mizuho's effect! I'll tribute Shinai and destroy Gyzarus!" Not gonna happen! "I activate one of my facedowns skill drain! All of our monsters effects, current and future, are negated in exchange for 1000 life points!"

**Kira Thantos: 2000**

**Storm Ryder: 4400**

"You're lowering your life points further?" Ryder asked. I simply choose to smile and shrug. Ryder suddenly went from a frown, to a grin "You wont make this easy for me will you? I end my turn." It wont be that easy ether way. I have a bad feeling about his next card. "I'll draw and attack Mizuho with Gyzarus!" The red samurai was smashed by an elbow drop, courtesy of Gyzarus, and destroyed.

**Kira Thantos: 2000**

**Storm Ryder: 3600**

"I set one more card and end my turn!" Ryder laughed and drew a card "This is a little TOO close isn't it? I set one card facedown and end my turn." HEY! He's copying me! "Draw. Attack Gyzarus! Wipe out his last defense!" Gyzarus nodded and dashed forward, elbow drop inches from Shinai's head. Suddenly, a blue warp appeared just above Shinai's head and swallowed the elbow. "The hell?" I shouted watching Gyzarus return to my side of the field with Shinai NOT elbowed to death. Ryder was grinning at me from the other side, a card face up next to him "Sorry Kira! But I activated negate attack." Damn! "I…..end my turn…" I was right. His draw was a defensive card. "I'll draw! I activate swords of revealing light! You can't attack for three turns!" Impossible! "What are the odds of you drawing that?" I yelled with a laugh. Ryder laughed with me and shrugged "How did you say it? It was a Destiny draw!"

"Now you're taking my lines!" I said with a grin as I drew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

***Aki POV***

"I'm getting a headache just thinking about how close this duel is!" Carly exclaimed with a hand on her forehead, rubbing her temples. "I just hope Ryder doesn't summon HIM…." I heard Lumina mutter next to me. I turned and raised an eyebrow "Him? Summon who?" Lumina eeped and shook her head "N-Never mind! You heard nothing!" Now I was scared. "He's stalling. He's got something lined up." We both looked at Yusei in surprise "What do you mean Yusei?" Yusei sighed and held up a card, the swords of revealing light "Most duelists only use this card to stall for time. That's exactly what Ryder is doing. I have a bad feeling about how this is gonna end….."

"The unfortunate thing is, he's usually right about stuff like that." Jack said jumping down next to Lumina, who shrieked in surprise. "Don't scare me like that!" She yelled slapping his arm and turning back to the duel with a huff. "Kira can still win this!" I stated firmly. Lumina glared at me before slapping her hands onto the railing "COME ON RYDER! KICK HIS ASS!" I copied her, not wanting her to win "GET HIM KIRA! FINSIH HIM OFF!"

"Oh my, this has turned into a lively little group!" Yusei turned and smiled "Hey Sherry! Come on over!" Must…not…kill with bare hands…NOT…..STRANGLE….. "H-Hello Sherry." I said with a fake smile. Sherry smiled and nodded to me "Have you thought over my advice from earlier Izinski?" Deciding not to look bad in front of Yusei, who was staring at me expecting an answer, I nodded "I thought a bit about it last night. I'm still not quite sure." Sherry nodded, appearently willing to accept that answer. Bitch. "I see." She then turned to the duel "Oh my, isn't that Kira? Who is the handsome man he's dueling with?" I noticed Lumina's eye twitch at the 'handsome' bit, but she kept her cool.

"That's Kira's friend, Storm Ryder." Yusei replied. Sherry gasped at the screen above the two duelists "Oh my! This is a very close game!" Everyone in the group nodded in unison.

"Agreed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"COME ON RYDER! KICK HIS ASS!"

"GET HIM KIRA! FINSIH HIM OFF!"

Both Ryder and I sighed at the same time and laughed "Looks like we better end this soon!" I said throwing down a card "I set a monster and end my turn." Ryder turned to the seating area and saw the group "Oh look! Lumina's here." My hand, snapped over my black book and I began focusing my ears towards the group. "My turn!" Ryder said drawing a card "I end my turn."

"How are we supposed to finish this duel quickly you keep playing defensively?" Ryder shrugged and grinned. I quickly drew and looked at my card. "I end my turn." I groaned. Ryder burst out laughing and pointed at me "Now you're stalling! But…" He drew and grinned "It's over Kira! I activate my facedown, call of the haunted! I bring back LSS Mizuho from the graveyard!" "Why? You can't use his effect thanks to skill drain, so why bother?" I yelled watching Mizuho get pulled from the ground with the help of Shinai. "Because now I can special summon one more Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!" The grandmaster appeared from behind Shinai, who bowed with Mizuho.

"I tribute my three monsters!" Three pillars of light suddenly covered the three samurai before combining into one. Ryder held a hand up and grinned "Let loose the devastation! Destroy all those before you! Unleash your mighty fists upon the world and reveal thy fury!"

Oh shit.

A MASSIVE shadow appeared within the pillar. Blue fists broke out of the light and ripped the pillar apart "Come forth! OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(1) I dont know the names of EVERY monsters attacks._

_Done for now. I'm about to fall asleep again. I'm thinking up some 'chants' for the god cards, ideas for Slifer and Ra anyone?_ _Special thanks to Wild Fang for the comeback combo. Your idea was a lot better than mine and I hoped this turned out alright. 2000 DP for you to use in our special not-real stores! Sorry about not finishing the duel, I decided to split this into 3 so I could use some fresh material for after the duel. Maybe Jack's first partner event? Anyone who's played TF 5 PM me if you have a specific heart event you want to see. Obviously I'm not doing every single character events. I'm planning on every event for, at most, two or three people. _

_Thank you_

_Read and review._


	10. Chapter 10

"Let loose the devastation! Destroy all those before you! Unleash your mighty fists upon the world and unleash thy fury!"

"Come forth! OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

***Akiza POV***

"H-He's kidding right?" I stammered watching the pillar of light become ripped apart, revealing a hulking blue giant with blood red eyes. Yusei, who was doing his best to remain calm, shook his head "I guess not." Unfortunately, Crow wasn't nearly as calm "W-WHAT THE HELL? THAT CARD WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE BEEN LOST WHEN THE KING OF GAMES RETIRED!" I turned to ask Lumina for her input, seeing as how she was friends with Ryder appearently, but only found her shaking her fist at Ryder. "YOU IDIOT! AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE HIM!" She suddenly whipped her head towards me and glared at my…..shoulder? "SHUT UP! THIS IS BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BEAT UP 'SOME WEAK MORTALS'!"

"Is…..she yelling at your shoulder Akiza?" Carly asked shooting Lumina a worried look. Jack placed a hand on Lumina's shoulder and frowned "Uh, Lumina? Are you feeling ok?" Lumina suddenly squeaked and looked around, we were all staring at her with worried looks. She began blushing in embarrassment and quickly fled the seating area. Now everyone was ether looking at me weird, or my shoulder. "Uh…." Crow began when I quickly threw my head into my hands "Don't ask me! I don't know! I don't WANT to know!"

**Obelisk The Tormentor**

**Atk: 4000**

**Def: 4000**

Ryder sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. "Am I screwed when we meet up with her?" "Yes, yes you are." I confirmed, hastily scribbling things down in my black book. Ryder seemed to be debating something before finally shrugging "Ah well, could be worse. Shall we finish?" As I nodded, he suddenly pointed at me and smirked "Obelisk the tormentor! Attack Gyzarus with your fists of fury!" Obelisk suddenly threw a punch with his overly large hands, which were suddenly wrapped in a sinister red and black aura. The punch connected, which was really no surprise considering how freaking HUGE THE FIST WAS, and flattened Gyzarus before it shattered and became dust. Strangely, I noticed that the ground cracked beneath Obelisk's fist. I braced myself as the sudden shockwave hit me.

**Kira Thantos: 400**

**Storm Ryder: 3600**

" It's over Kira. I end my turn." I instantly snapped a card up from my disk "Draw!" Looks like its over. "I set one card face down and end my turn!" Ryder grinned as he drew "Time to end this duel! It's been fun Kira!" He threw his arm towards me and grinned "Obelisk the tormentor! ATTACK KIRA DIRECTLY WITH FISTS OF FURY!"

Obelisk nodded and reared back to throw his final punch when I suddenly thrust my arm out. "I reveal my trap card! Ring of destruction! I can destroy one monster on the field and inflict damage to both of us equal to its attack points! I destroy the only monster on the field…..OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" "But that means-" I heard Ryder exclaim as Obelisks fist suddenly rammed into a giant ring that had suddenly appeared, and detonated at the moment of contact.

**Kira Thantos: 0**

**Storm Ryder: 0**

"ARRRRRRRRRRGH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both Ryder and I were thrown backwards and slammed into the walls behind us by the shockwave that resulted from ring of destruction. The pain felt so real! My entire body was screaming as darkness suddenly clouded my vision and my eyes slowly closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**?  
><strong>

I suddenly awoke to find myself in a large dark room. Cards littered the floor and blood ran down parts of the walls around me. "Um, where am I?" I muttered looking around the room. Suddenly, a feeling ran through me. A feeling that I couldn't recall, yet felt all too familiar.

"You are in a coma right now. I brought your subconscience here."

I quickly spun around and saw a woman smiling at me. She had silver hair VERY similar to mine, but it flowed all the way down her back and ended at her thighs. Her blue eyes seemed to display an aura of affection and kindness. She even wore a similar black coat like mine, but hers had blue lines going down the edges of her sleeves. That familiar feeling suddenly got a lot stronger as I gazed into her eyes. I blinked.

"You're hot."

The woman suddenly blushed and broke into a fit of giggles. "You never change. Even with most of your memories erased, you're still the man I know." Double-take. Memories erased? She knew me? "Do I know you? There's this feeling of familiarity inside me when I look at you." She slowly stopped her fit and smiled again "My name is Yukino. And yes, you do…DID know me. The mind may not remember but the spirit and the body does. We knew something like this would happen when they sent you back. Look's like an unexpected anomaly has occurred however…."

I suddenly felt control over my body leave me as I gave her a warm smile "I'm afraid of my Evil Heroes." I watched myself say. She nodded, frowned, and struck a thinking pose "You were supposed to have fought one of the members of Yiliaster already and defeated him with your Evil Heroes, but it looks like things have changed. Looks like that girl Lumina and the god cards have created a branched timeline."

Control suddenly reverted back to me and looked at my hands "What the hell was that? It's like I wasn't in control of myself!" Yukino nodded "That's just your spirit from the future melding with your present spirit. That's normal, don't worry about it. Right now we have to do something about your fear of the Evil Heroes. You will not be able to defeat Yiliaster without them." "But I was able to use them against that stalker who was after Akiza a while ago! Granted, my hands were shaking, but I still used them!"

She smiled "That was your will overpowering the memory of you killing me with them." I sweatdropped.

"She says with a smile. So it was you. I have this memory of me killing a friend with them a long time ago, yet I don't have any other memories of before I came to New Domino City." Wait….Oh please no! I facepalmmed and groaned "This is similar to Lumina isn't it? I went back in time didn't I?"

Yukino laughed "That's my husband. Always figuring things out quickly with barely any help at all."

Triple-take and look of shock.

"HUSBAND?" I almost yelled in shock. Yukino suddenly pulled me into a hug. "My full name is Yukino Maria Thantos. You are my husband, and I am your wife. We got married at the same time Yusei and Akiza Fudo did." BACK UP! "Yusei marries Akiza? When did that dog work up the nerve to propose, I wonder…."

Yukino suddenly looked up and frowned again "Oops, you're almost at the hospital. We better make this quick. Ryder's already awake." The memory of our duel suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. "Which begs the next question, what the hell was up with that shockwave? The pain was so real and I was actually thrown into a freaking metal wall!"

She sighed and slowly rubbed her forehead "It seems that a second anomaly occurred during your duel. Ryder has just awoken as a psychic duelist. He never had psychic powers in our timeline, which I assume is stemming from the anomaly of your fear of the Evil Heroes." Wow. All this because I'm afraid of some cards? I'm strangely alright with that…

"Soooo, what now? Is this like one of those things where you give me some words of wisdom and poof away, which I then suddenly awaken and am instantly NOT afraid of my cards anymore?"

"Dummy." She said with a smile as she punched my head lightly. I noticed a duel disk appear on her wrist.

"We duel. You must cast away your fears and duel me with your Evil Heroes." At her words, my hands suddenly began shaking. "I don't really have a choice do I?" She smiled and shook her head. "This is totally going to sound dumb when I explain this to the others…" I muttered activating my disk.

"LET'S BURN IT UP!" We suddenly shouted in unison.

**Kira Thantos: 8000 **

**Yukino Thantos: 8000 **

"I'll start us off! I draw!" Karista yelled a little TOO excitedly. Not that I'm one to talk. The excited feeling of dueling her flooded my body. We must have dueled quite a bit in the future/past. My heart was racing!

"I'll summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" A tower of fire erupted and a woman in flaming armor stepped out and winked.

**Elemental Hero Lady Heat**

**Atk: 1300**

**Def: 1000**

"Now I activate the spell Hero's Bond! Since I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I can special summon two level 4 or lower Elemental Heroes! Come on out! Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Bubbleman!"

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix**

**Atk: 1200**

**Def: 800**

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman**

**Atk: 800**

**Def: 1200**

Two more Heroes joined Lady Heat in a flash of light. One was a pale-skinned woman dressed in a skin-tight suit. That other was…a flying squirt-gun. Yep, that's how I'm describing him! END OF STORY! "Now I'll set one card face-down. During my end phase you will take 200 damage for each Elemental Hero I control." Since she has three heroes, I'll be taking 600 points of damage! Lady Heat suddenly winked at me before blasting me with a flaming orb.

**Kira Thantos: 7400**

**Yukino Thantos: 8000**

"I now end my turn!" My hand began shaking as it drew closer to the deck. "I know you can overcome this!" She cheered. My hand touched the top card and I bit my lip. "I draw!"

My shaking hand gripped one of the cards in the hand holder "I special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy! I can special summon him when I have no monsters on my side of the field!" The tiny demon appeared from a dark vortex and flexed his muscles. Moot really considering that he's really weak…

**Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy**

**Atk: 300**

**Def: 600**

To both me and Karista's surprise, Infernal Prodigy suddenly turned to me and smirked **"Well, Well. Look who it is! If it isn't the punk who killed his own wife! Same person, different time!" **I winced at his words. They stabbed hard. "Back off! I tribute Infernal Prodigy to tribute summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Infernal Prodigy grunted as a clawed hand suddenly tore through his body and ripped him to shreds. In his place stood the familiar blue armored demon with dagger-like claws.

**Evil Hero Malicious Edge**

**Atk: 2600**

**Def: 1800**

I noticed Edge smirk evilly at me but he didn't say anything….yet. "I attack with Malicious Edge! Attack Lady Heat with diamond nail shower!" Edge frowned at me but launched a large group of shards at the flaming woman anyway. Every shard impaled her and destroyed Lady Heat in an instant.

**Kira Thantos: 7400**

**Karista Thantos: 6700**

"In response! Reverse trap on! Heroes Counterattack!" The card behind Burstinatrix suddenly lifted and began glowing.

"When an Elemental Hero is destroyed by battle, you must select one random card from my hand. If it's an Elemental Hero, I get to destroy one of your monsters and special summon the Elemental Hero from my hand!" Damn! There's only one card in her hand! "I pick your only card!" She smiled and revealed her card. She then slapped it down onto her disk "By the effect of Counterattack, I special summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

This time a warrior plated in golden armor jumped out of the vortex of light.

**Elemental Hero Bladedge**

**Atk: 2600**

**Def: 1800**

"Now for Counterattacks second part! I choose to destroy Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Edge was suddenly hit by millions of ice shards and exploded into tiny particles. "Ugh, I throw down 2 cards and during my end phase,

Since I tributed Infernal Prodigy to summon a 'Hero', I can draw a card." I drew and sighed "End of turn."

"I draw!" Yukino shouted grabbing a card. "At this time! Direct attack with three heroes!" The instant she pointed at me, all three of her heroes leaped forward. Burstinatrix blasted my with her flames, Bubbleman came from above with a sudden water jet attack, and Bladedge finished with a punch to my gut.

**Kira Thantos: 2800**

**Yukino Thantos: 6700**

Is…..this it for me? I cannot afford to lose here! "I draw!"

**Ryder PoV**

"But why can't I see him?" Let's recap. Last thing I remember was dueling Kira in the stadium. I had summoned my god, Obelisk the Tormentor and was about to win, when Kira had suddenly activated Ring of Destruction making our duel a draw. The shockwave from the blast had SOMEHOW thrown both of us off our feet and into metal walls behind us. Next thing I know, I wake up inside a hospital room. After numerous, and admittedly dull, explanations for what had happened, I find out that Kira was in a coma in the room across from mine.

"There he is!"

I turned away from the doctor and found hell screaming towards me. "YOU. IDIOT!" Lumina screamed tackling me to the ground. She then began shaking/strangling me "Do you realize what you've done? We're going to be hounded by the media! EVERYONE who was there saw you summon Obelisk!"

**"*Yawn* Whuzzat? Oh, it's Lumina. Wassup?" **Chibi Obelisk looked up from my coat pocket and gave a lazy wave in Lumina's direction. **"Chill girly. This might actually work in our favor."** Slifer suddenly appeared next to Obelisk with a poof. "And how is that?" Lumina growled, glaring daggers at Slifer. **"Yiliaster will have to sit up and take notice after seeing what happened. Unless they're REALLY lazy that is…." **He replied glancing in Obelisk's direction. Obelisk yawned and shrugged **"With luck, they will come to try and defeat us, while simultaneously trying to get us to complete the circuit. This may be our chance to defeat them here and now. *yawns*"** With those words of wisdom, Obelisk curled into a ball, rolled back into my coat pocket…and fell asleep. What a trooper.

"But Yusei and his friends saw Obelisk too! You KNOW they're going to have questions and expect answers!" Lumina exclaimed glaring at the sleeping Obelisk and the chuckling Slifer.

"Lumina!" Wow! What timing!

Akiza, Yusei, Jack, and Crow walked towards us, grim looks on their faces. "Yo! What's up guys?" I said with a smile and a wave. Lumina glared at Slifer again before attempting to head the four off. "Hey Akiza. Yusei."

"Don't 'Hey' me, Lumina! What the hell happened? Storm Ryder, what was that monster?" Using- Yusei gently placed a hand on Akiza's shoulder and shook his head "Relax Akiza. I'm sure he'll answer as many questions as possible when Kira wakes up." Akiza suddenly gasped, as if a light bulb went on in her head, and turned to the doctor "How's Kira? Is he ok?"

The doc shrugged and dismissed the nurse behind him. "We….don't know exactly. He appears to be in a coma…as far as we can tell." Akiza growled at the Doc "And just WHAT is that supposed to mean?" The doc flinched a bit at her tone, but continued "Well…."

"DOCTOR!"

The door to Kira's room was suddenly thrown open and a nurse bolted out. She quickly stopped in front of the doctor, fear and surprise all over her face. "Something's wrong!" Akiza didn't seem to need much more than that, as she shoved both doctor and nurse out of the way and ran into Kira's room.

All kinds of things were wrong. The monitors were going haywire, his heart seemed to be slowing down, and the life point counter on his duel disk was going down! Wait….WHAT? I quickly moved to his disk and watched as the LP counter sudden went from 8000 to 7400 to 2800 in a few seconds! "Is his duel disk malfunctioning?" I wondered aloud, attracting Yusei's attention "Whoa, that can't mean anything good."

NO DUH!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kira PoV**

Was this the luck of the draw? Or something else entirely?

"Come on Kira! I know you can get out of this! You always have in the past!" Yukino cheered. Which really felt awkward considering she was my opponent. "I intend to! From my hand I activate the spell Dark Hole!" A black hole suddenly erupted between us and the heroes were quickly sucked in. "That's my husband." Yukino said with a smile, completely unfazed by the destruction of her monsters. "I'm not done yet! I activate Monster Reborn in order to bring back Evil Hero Malicious edge back from the grave!"

A small orb suddenly appeared in front of me. It then cracked open revealing Malicious Edge, who gave a mighty cry.

**"Come on kid. Play IT. You know you want to…" **"Shut up! I also normal summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer!" The black and red armored demon sprung up from a small black vortex and sneered at me. **"Oh, it's you." **

**Evil Hero Infernal Gainer**

**Atk: 1600**

**Def: 0**

"I activate Infernal gainers effect! By removing his from play for two turns I can allow Malicious Edge to attack twice!" Infernal Gainer suddenly stabbed Malicious Edge and began transferring some kind of dark energy before fading into darkness. **"You're pathetic! Quit stalling and show her our TRUE power!" **Dark sinister voices began speaking in my head. I couldn't make any of them out as they continued to grow louder and louder. "SHUT UP! DIRECT ATTACK NOW!" I snarled pointing at my wife. Malicious Edge 'hmphed' and sprung into action. He stabbed her with one claw while firing multiple shards with the other at point blank range.

**Kira Thantos: 2800**

**Yukino Thantos: 1500**

"…I end. Your move." The voices began receding but a sickening feeling remained.

"Overcome your fears and don't hold back! Unleash your potential or you will never come back." Yukino sighed as she drew. She took one look at her card and smiled "Well, I got nothing. Your turn." She then flung her arms out and said "Please Kira! You know what you have to do!"

Malicious Edge smirked and motioned to me **"Sorry lady, but this kid couldn't stop us from killing you the first time. What makes you think he can stop us now? Dark Gaia will posses him again and you will die…AGAIN!" **As if on cue, a black shade shot out of my disk and enveloped me. Pain shot through me as I felt control of my body leave again, and my hand suddenly began reaching for a card. **"I draw." **My voice was totally different from the norm! "Dark Gaia." I acknowledged mentally. A dark laugh echoed in my mind. **"Hey kid. We meet again. Still think you can control us?"** I shrugged and grinned "Sorry, that's the FUTURE Kira's thinking, not mine. But honestlty…" I then smirked "I had a feeling this would happen eventually, did you really think I wouldn't be prepared?" Dark Gaia made my body sneer and laugh evilly **"Hear that Yukino? The kid think's he planned ahead!" **My hand slapped the card I just drew down **"I activate Dark Fusion! I'll send Evil Hero Malicious Edge from the field and Granmarg The Rock Monarch from my hand to the graveyard, in order to fusion summon…." **Both monsters were suddenly sucked into a giant vortex behind me. **"ME! EVIL HERO DARK GAIA!"**

From the vortex he came, white armor and everything.

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia**

**Atk: ?**

**Def: 0**

**"My attack power becomes the total combined attack points of the monsters used to summon me!"**

Malicious Edge had 2600 attack points while Granmarg had 2400….5000? "Come on….." I suddenly began struggling against the darkness controlling me and managed to break free for a split second, which was all I needed! "Not gonna happen Dark Gaia! With your summoning, I activate one of my facedowns! De-Fusion! I know that a monster summoned by Dark fusion cannot be targeted by my opponent's effects, but what about my own?" **"WHAT? NO!" **Dark Gaia began twisting and contorting until he shattered into a million pieces. Granmarg and Malicious Edge suddenly appeared on my side in his place. "And if both monsters used as materials are in the graveyard, I can special summon them to my side of the field."

**"….Very well then, I'll ALLOW you to keep your mind this time. Just remember, ether of us can become the horse and the king at any moment. If you falter even slightly, I'll throw you off and take over." **"That won't ever happen. I promise." I finished as the darkness retreated into my deck. Yukino smiled at my display "Well done Kira."

I returned her smile and remembered something I said to her in our timeline. "Dueling without regrets. There's no such thing as absolute victory or absolute defeat, as long as you enjoy everything in between. Not relying on someone else's power to protect you, yet working together to win over all. THIS is Kira Thantos. This…is who I am! DIRECT ATTACK ON YUKINO THANTOS! GO MALCIOUS EDGE! DIAMOND NAIL SHOWER!"

Malicious Edge instantly snapped to it, realizing he had little choice now that his master wasn't in control. He sprang into the air and showered shards upon her, wiping out her remaining life points.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ryder PoV**

Today was definitely a strange day. First our duel, then the haywire machines and duel disk. And now everything just randomly shut down. The lights on the machines and the room went off all except for Kira's duel disk, which kept flashing the word **WIN**.

"Okay….this is getting a little TOO weird." Crow randomly said, breaking the sudden silence. "I'll say…" I muttered watching the disk flash before shutting down. "What's next? Everything turning back on?" There was a sudden 'whirr' and everything immediately turned back on. Everyone instantly turned to me with surprised looks. "…Visiting hours are over…" The doctor mumbled before suddenly gaining a ton of confidence and shooed everyone out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what was with that line you pulled at the end of our duel?"

We were now on a grassy hill overlooking New Domino City. Considering that there weren't any such hills that I knew of, I assumed this was our future. "I said it to you. In our time." I groaned and sat down underneath a tree. My back felt like it was about to snap in half. Yukino chuckled and sat down next to me "I see. I don't suppose you remember WHEN you said that in our time?" I had to laugh a bit "'Our time'… feels so strange saying that, yet at the same time I feel like I could say it a million times and never get tired of it."

Yukino nodded and laughed "You never change." She then adopted a serious frown "So I guess you might have a few questions now…." I nodded and mimicked her frown. "When am I waking up from this…dream?" Almost on cue, she socked me in the jaw with her fist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Middle of the night. 12:29pm**

I bolted up-right in the bed of what appeared to be the hospital. "THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" I looked left and right and found no Yukino. I DID ask… I guess she answered. I looked around for my duel disk and found it next to my bed. The word **WIN**, flashed repeatedly until I turned it off "Heh, looks like it wasn't a dream ether." I chuckled. I was about to set my alternate deck in when I remembered our duel, and pulled out my Evil Heroes.

"King and horse, huh?" I pulled Dark Gaia out and stared at it for a couple seconds before setting it back into the deck and placing the deck next to my disk. That's when I saw…another deck? It sat behind the card zone of my disk, hidden away from any doctors that might have randomly looked at it. It couldn't be….

**"Hey kid. Finally awake?"** Oh yeah, I forgot about Slifer.

The small Holo-Chibi dragon sat next to my disk with a smirk. **"Bout damn time." **"So what have I missed?" I asked grabbing the deck and my Evil Hero deck. Slifer shrugged **"Not much. Lumina went a bit crazy for a bit and strangled Ryder. The chick with the wide shoulders….Akiza, and her group came to visit. Oh and the machines in here went haywire for a bit." **"All in all, a one hundred percent normal day for me." I replied swapping cards. Slifer stared at me for a few seconds before settling back down **"Idiot."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ryder PoV**

"Thanks Lumina. See you tomorrow." It was getting a bit late, so I decided to say good bye and left the ramen stand. Of course, today was NOT a normal day for me. This was evident when I got to my apartment and found a kid in white robes grinning like a madman at me.

_***Yawns* So many nights spent on this. **_

_**Free DP for whoever wants's it, yada yada yada.**_

_**Sorry Wild Fang, I planned on doing the Lester duel in this chapter but the mindscape duel took up most of the chapter. I'll make it up to you for making you wait by making this and the next chapter longer than usual. Again, DP up for grabs in my not-real store. I'm slowing down a bit on the uploads. Better speed up a bit. **_

_**Read & Review. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ryder's PoV**

And I thought that my day couldn't get any worse…

"Um, hey, kiddo… are you lost or something?" The grinning kid suddenly grinned wider than a saucer plate after a few seconds before he starts laughing his butt off… creepy kid. "I see… so you're a Synchro User! Another piece of trash that is ready for a clean up!" O….k? He suddenly opened a part of his white robe, revealing a strange looking duel disk. "Come on then! Let's complete the circuit together!" Circuit? Wait a minute, how come those words are a little bit familiar? Oh no, don't tell me that… "You're one of those Yli… Ylia… whatever you are!" The crazy kid just immediately stopped his laughing without further notice and switching to a glare, obviously was a little bit cranky. "It's Yliaster, you foolish fool! And how do you know about us? Who are you?"

"The name's Ryder, Storm Ryder. Alright, little shrimp, Let's Break It Down!" I shouted to that little kid and activates my duel disk and setting my deck to its usual spot.

"Duel Disk set! Let's duel/rock!"

**?: 8000  
>Storm Ryder: 8000<strong>

"Show me, that the thing you call a duel!" Wha-? Is this kid just lost his marbles or something? "I'll start off! Draw!" He looked at the card he just drew and grins widely."I'll set a monster face-down, followed by two more cards! I'll end my turn this way!" "I'll draw now and I summon Six Samurai Zanji! Come on out, buddy!"  
>The yellow armored samurai appeared and waved his not-spear around a few times before pointing at the kid.<p>

**Six Samurai Zanji**

**Atk: 1800  
>Def: 1300<strong>

"And as an added bonus, since I've control a Six Samurai on the field, I can call in an extra unit onto the field, and here he is, LSS Kizan!"  
>From their usual vortex came a dark armored man wielding a black sword and just stares at the kid, full of determination.<p>

**LSS Kizan**

**Atk: 1800 to 2100  
>Def: 1200 to 1500<strong>

"Okay, Six Samurai Zanji, attack the face-down monster with Slashing Light!" Zanji nodded and leapt towards the face-down monster and sliced it down with his not-spear before leaping back as it flipped over. "Hmph, fool! My Sky Core cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn!"

**Sky Core**

**Atk: 0  
>Def: 0<strong>

"Heh, the joke's on you! You see, if I control another Six Samurai, other than Zanji, any monster that he battles while face up on the field, it will automatically destroyed at the end of the damage step!" And sure enough, the sky blue core suddenly cracked a few times before shatters into tiny little particles.

"Heheheheheheh…" Okay, for some reason, that wasn't my intention of the battle just now, the kid just laughs in a maniacal tone." HAHAHAHAHA! YOU REALLY ARE A FOOL! WHEN MY SKY CORE IS DESTROYED BY A CARD EFFECT, I CAN SPECIAL SUMMON MY ULTIMATE MONSTER FROM MY DECK!"

"W-what?" Okay, now that REALLY backfires from what I've expected. Clearly he's enjoying this battle…

"COME FORTH! SKIEL ATTACK! SKIEL CARRIER! SKIEL TOP! SKIEL GUARD! AND MACHINE EMPEROR SKIEL INFINITY, COMBINE INTO ONE!"

**Skiel Attack**

**Atk: 1000  
>Def: 0<strong>

**Skiel Carrier**

**Atk: 400  
>Def: 0<strong>

**Skiel Guard**

**Atk: 200  
>Def: 300<strong>

**Skiel Top**

**Atk: 600  
>Def: 0<strong>

**Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity**

**Atk: 0  
>Def: 0<strong>

All five parts began fusing together just as suddenly as they had appeared. The five quickly attached together, forming a large metallic blue bird-thing. Luckily it couldn't get any worse… "Machine Emperor's special ability! The great Skiel gains the combined attack points of every monster on my side of the field that have 'Skiel' in their name!" Spoke too soon….

**Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity**

**Atk: 2200  
>Def: 0<strong>

"What?" On the first turn too! "You utter, utter fool! You helped me summon my greatest monster on the very first turn!" Ugh, no choice. Even with Kizan's boost up Atk to 2100, it's still not enough. "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." "Hee, hee. My turn! Draw!" The kid looked at his card with glee. And something tells me that this isn't gonna be pretty…

" It looks like I'm gonna have to show you something really cool… for me!" Oh crud… "I activate my trap card, Sky A3! This lets me tribute my Skiel Attack to convert it to Skiel Attack 3 from my hand!" Whoa, he upgraded his monster's Atk by changing its offensive weapon and it looks like I'm facing some sort of a trouble…

**Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity**

**Atk: 2400  
>Def: 0<strong>

"First of all, with Skiel Attack 3's effect, your Kizan will lose half of its attack points!" I don't understand what he just said until a laser coming out from it shoots at my Kizan, which weakens it for the moment up to the point of kneeling him down. Talk about hitting its weak point…

**LSS Kizan**

**Atk: 1200  
>Def: 1500<strong>

"And not only that, I'm gonna upgraded it even further by sacrificing my Skiel Attack 3 to Skiel Attack 5!" And again, his monster's attack has increased again as he switches its weapon once again. Wow, it looks like that little kid is more than meets the eye…

**Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity**

**Atk: 2600  
>Def: 0<strong>

"And like my Skiel Attack 3's effect, Attack 5 also cuts your monster's attack by half as well!" With that being said, it unleashes another laser attack towards my Kizan up to the point on all fours and also drops his weapon on the ground for too tired to keep up with the effect from that cannon. I wonder if this is gonna be troublesome for me?

**LSS Kizan**

**Atk: 750  
>Def: 1500<strong>

"HEHEHEHEHE! It looks like your monster has been kneeling down to my monster!" Yeah, no kidding. "But no worries, I shall make your monster disappear from my sight! Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity, attack that weakling with your Buster Cannon!" With that, the attack charges up from its cannon and unleashes a fury of laser spark towards Kizan and me and honestly, I also felt the same pain which comes from that attack and now I'M the one who is on my knees while holding my chest in pain and grits my teeth while the little kid laughs crazily.

**?: 8000  
>Storm Ryder: 6150<strong>

"How do you like me now?" the little kid shouted at me, but I grinned to him, much to his confusion. "Hey, thanks for the help! Because of that, I can activate my trap card, Six Style Dual Wield! With this card, if I control a face up Attack Position Six Samurai on the field, I can return up to 2 cards that you control back to your hand!" Just saying that out loud only to make him laugh more than ever. Someone reminds me of calling the mental factuality, cause we got a loony kid on the loose.

"How foolish of you! You don't think that I didn't prepared for this kind of moment? I activate my trap card, Convert Ghost! As long as I control a Meklord on the field, I banish my Skiel Attack from my graveyard to negate your trap card!" A bolt of electricity came shooting out from his trap card and shocked my trap card, negating its effect and destroys it. It's a good thing that it only happen once…

"After that resolution, I can set back this card and prepared to use it for later on!" …or so I thought… great, now, I'm in a bad situation at this time…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kira's PoV *still in the hospital… or at least he would be if he wasn't asleep. So I guess it's actually in the subconscience…Mindscape… Whatever*******

I groaned and opened my eye's as a bright light hit me in the face. I was in the same grassy hill as before. The same hill that over-looked a futuristic Domino City. And there SHE was, sitting underneath the tree behind me, humming some tune that I'd never heard of while flipping through a book.

"Did you know that time travel was against the rules in our time?" Yukino suddenly asked as she flipped a page over. I chuckled and sat up "… Screw the rules, I have silver hair." Yukino mimicked my chuckled and slowly closed the book before leaning back against the tree. "I'm sorry about hitting you earlier, your life-signs were fading from the duel earlier, so I had to wake you up." Wait what? I turned to her, surprise on my face "How do you know that my sign's were fading?" Yukino actually blushed a bit before twiddling her thumbs as she looked at me "Well… I kinda… visited you at the hospital while you were asleep."

I sighed "There's three parts in that sentence that make absolutely no sense." I said turning back to look over the city. Is it just me, or was it slightly closer than before? "Yes, I did die. In OUR timeline. It's a bit strange and hard to explain in exact terms, but the me in THIS timeline is still alive. So I just took over her body and replaced her memories with my own. So basically, I visited you in the real world with…, on a technicality, my own, alive body." This means… "Your 'alive' and roaming the city right now?"

Yukino smiled and nodded. Revival by hax. Nice! "So how exactly can you overwrite your own body from another timeline, if your dead in another?" Yukino simply shrugged and replied "Don't exactly know. Yusei never got around to explaining it in our time. The best answer I have for now is… it just works that way." "And another thing. If you're alive, then how are you talking to me here in my subconscience?" She shrugged again "Not entirely sure, but I DO know that I am currently asleep in the real world too. Again, it just works that way."

"That's gotta be a rule or two against that somewhere." Yukino suddenly stood next to me and flashed me a grin that put mine to shame.

"Screw the rules. I have silver hair." 

**Storm's PoV**

Great, now that I'm in a pickle and I don't have the card that I wanted yet… I got the a few spell cards that can't help me out for the time being… "Here goes! Draw!" I took a look at the card and tried to look onto the field but I keep facing some sort of problem. As long as that card is on his field, this is gonna be troublesome and judging by his looks, he seems to be waiting for me to use something… but when I think about it, he did say something like a Synchro user. Does that have anything to do with what I'm gonna do for this time?

"What's the matter? Overwhelmed by my power or something?" "Oh, shut up! I'm trying to think here!" I keep looking back and forth and it seems that I dunno what to do here. I got a tuner monster on my hand but I'm not gonna risk it for something like he hinted to me just now… "I… end my turn." Just saying like that makes him laughs so maniacly, he literally rolls on the ground and holding his stomach from the pain of his laugh. What am I look like to him, a comedian?

"You're too funny to be true! And I thought that you were the anomaly that made the other two concerned, but you're nothing more than a joke! And look, you forgot about your monster's positions!" Oh yeah… I forgot. "Forget it, I'm gonna kill Zanji with this attack! Go, take out his monster!" As the laser attack hits through my Zanji on the field, I immediately sent my Shien's Squire into the graveyard to make sure that my monster didn't get destroyed by his attack but since that I haven't control another Six Samurai's Monster, its effect can't be activated and I still took damage from the attack.

**?: 8000  
>Storm Ryder: 5350<strong>

"And I'll leave it at that! Hah, I just love to see you in pain!" Yeah, no doubt about it, the shockwave that came from that attack really hurts, y'know?

**"Oi, oi… good morning…" **Obelisk wipes his sleepy eyes from his nap. He stood up in my pocket and looked around sleepily "Oh, sorry if I woke you up. It seems that we're facing some sort of trouble for now…" I said with a sweatdrop while the kid looks at me with confusion because he thinks that I'm talking to my pocket. I haven't lost my mind yet, kid!

"Will you make your move already?" Fine, fine, just gimme some time to regroup here… as soon as I draw a card, my eyes are started to act weird which some of the cards are glowing to me, as if…for a moment there, it kinda shows me the way to beat this kid. But should I do it? **"Hey, what's wrong, ki- *snore*"** So much for the help, but really, what was that anyway? I better not waste any time and get a move on.

"First of all, I play Gateway of the Six!" "Heh, how's that gonna help you to beat my Emperor?" "You'll see. First of all, I called forth LSS Shinai! And with that, I special summon LSS Mizuho from my hand as well!" Both of the warriors appear together and side by side as both of them are standing up and faces to his monster.

**LSS Shinai**

**Atk: 1500  
>Def: 1500<strong>

**LSS Mizuho**

**Atk: 1600  
>Def: 1000<strong>

**Gateway of the Six: 4 counters**

"And thanks to that, I special summon Great Shogun Shien from my hand as well!" With that, an armored samurai walks towards the arena and glared at his opponent as well.

**Great Shogun Shien**

**Atk: 2500  
>Def: 2400<strong>

"And now I activate my monster's effect! By tributing Shinai, I can destroy your Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity!" Mizuho stabbed Shinai with her weapon on his chest, making him shattered to pieces as her weapons are now fully charged and she makes a throw to it with her weapon and I can tell what's gonna happen next.

"Such a waste of card! I activate my Convert Ghost! With this card, I can negate your monster's effect and destroys it at the same time! Not only that, I can set it again!" he said as he banished his Skiel Attack 3 from his graveyard from play and the same shock goes to Mizuho as she shatters away as well. "It seems that I just found my path to win!" "What? Yeah, right! You got to have to face my monster first and none of them aren't strong enough to beat him at all!" Heh, he didn't realized that he just used his last trap card of the day! Time to end it.

"Shinai's effect allows me to get back my Kizan from my graveyard to my hand! And Gateway's effect also lets me get another Kizan from my deck by gives away 4 Bushido Counters from it!" As 4 orbs are disappearing from the gate, a card pops out from the deck as I draws out my Kizan from it and special summons both of them since that Zanji is still on the field.

**LSS Kizan x2**

**Atk: 1800 to 2100  
>Def: 1200 to 1500<strong>

**Gateway of the Six: 0 to 4 Bushido counters**

"And thanks to that, I can add one more Six Samurai from my deck to my hand by discarding 4 more Bushido Counters!" and with that, another card pops out from the deck and it turns out to be a Shien's Daredevil on my hand, perfect to finish it off. "Here comes your end, Raigeki Break! By discarding my final card, which is the one that I've just draw out from my deck to the graveyard and destroys your Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity!" When I thought that I'm in for the kill, that kid laughs again with a creepy grin but this time, I replied back to him with my forefinger does a "no-no" to him, which leaves him confused for a bit.

"Great Shogun Shien has limited you to use only one Spell/Trap card once per turn. And it seems that you've forgotten about it, didn't you?" I said with a confident smile as a random thunder hits his ace card, which shatters immediately without further hesitation. "Time to go for the kill! I declare all of my monsters go for the direct attack and win this match!" Let's see here, 1800+2100+2100+2500 equals to… oh my gosh, 8500 Atk! A one turn overkill!

**?: 0  
>Storm Ryder: 5350<strong>****

"Alright!" I cheered as the kid's life points hit zero. "Im-Impossible! He defeated me without Synchro summoning? I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS RESULT!" The kid was fuming now! To my surprise however, the kid jumped onto his duel board and sped off into the night. Deciding that I would tell Lumina and Kira of my encounter tomorrow, I pushed the kid aside in my head and began searching for an egg burger store that was still open.

**And now for something completely different! Three small mice sitting in the lower right hand corner suddenly sat up, all at once, and sang "The next morning~!"  
>(Don't bother looking, they aren't real… You looked, didn't you? Why would you look for something obviously not real? *Sighs*)<strong>****

**Jack Atlas PoV …..Thought I was gonna say Kira or Ryder didn't ya? Well Jack's getting the attention for a bit!**

"Carve a path through them all! Absolute Power Force!"

This morning was turning out REALLY bad for me! As per usual morning's, I woke up, had my usual blue eyes mountain coffee, had some more coffee, worked on my duel runner with Yusei's help, had some more coffee, and took a practice across the Combat Lane bridge. Instead of leaving the bridge for some relaxing coffee however, I was attacked by a group of two stranger's on dark runners!

"Fool! I activate my trap, Negate Attack! Your monsters attack is negated and your battle phase is now over!" One of the strangers yelled. Argh! These guys have been negating my attack's left and right!

**Jack Atlas: 3000 Speed counters: 9****  
><strong>**? and ?: 8000 Speed counters: 3******

"It is now my turn!" The other one said as he picked up a card. I could tell it was a man by his deep voice. "I activate the speed spell Thunder Crash! By removing two spell counters, I can destroy all five of our Kuriboh's and inflict 300 points of damage for each monster destroyed!" What? Lightning suddenly rained down on the strangers Kuriboh's and destroyed them. The shards quickly shot towards me and shattered against my runner.

**Jack Atlas: 3000 to 1500 Speed counters: 9****  
><strong>**? and ?: 8000 Speed counters: 1******

The man next to the one who activated the spell suddenly pulled a card from his hand "Since a monster I controlled was destroyed by a card effect, I special summon Meklord Wisel in attack mode!" A large metallic white machine monster suddenly shot out of the summoning portal and flew alongside the strangers.

**Meklord Wisel**

**Atk: 2500  
>Def: 2500<strong>****

Meklord? What on earth… "I will now activate Meklord Wisel's effect! Meklord Wisel can absorb one synchro monster you control and equip it to him! He also get's the absorbed monsters attack points as a bonus!" I watched in horror as strange yellow wires shot out of the Meklords center and wrapped around Red Dragon Archfiend before being quickly absorbed into the large machine.

**Meklord Wisel**

**Atk: 2500 to 5500  
>Def: 2500<strong>****

5500? "This is our power! The Synchro Killer! Go Meklord Wisel! Attack and finish him off!" The large machine suddenly gained a huge burst of speed as it darted towards me, the dagger attached to its arm raised high. "Not this time! Since you declared a direct attack, I can special summon Battle Fader and end the battle phase!" Battler Fader quickly faded into view and swung it's clock hand, deflecting the dagger. "Huh, not bad. You just bought yourself a turn!" When my turn comes, I'll have 10 Speed Counters, which means I can destroy his Meklord Wisel! Now all I need to do is-

"It's my turn now! I draw!"

All three of us turned and watched as a duel runner suddenly came speeding towards us. The rider was female, again by the voice, and wore a black coat just like whats-his-name's. The woman quickly pulled up next to me and did a two finger salute "Hey Jackie!"

J-Jackie?

"You're having trouble with THESE idiots? Come on, Jackie! That's not like you at all!" I watched as she stole my turn by drawing a card "Let's turn this into a 2 on 2 duel!" "You fool! Stay back! These people are dangerous!" I yelled in a hopeful attempt to save this woman from getting hurt. Too late, the duel counter registered her as part of this tag duel!

**Jack Atlas and ?: 1500 Speed counter's: 10  
>? and ?: 8000 Speed counters: 2<strong>

"Come on Jackie, let's turn this duel around! My turn! I activate Speed World 2! Remove 10 counter's and destroy Meklord Wisel!" The field spell flashed for a brief second before raining lightning down on Wisel, scattering it's fragments to the winds. "Now that Wisel is gone, I can play without interruption! From my hand I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" Hero? Like Jaden Yuki's deck? What's this girl think she's doing playing with such a deck? Where did she get them anyway? A metallic winged warrior flew down from above carrying a small holographic card in its hand. "When Stratos is summoned, I can add a monster from my deck to my hand with HERO in it. I think I'll add Elemental Hero Avian!" She quickly drew her card.

"Keep it going! I activate speed spell Overboost! Which brings our speed counters up to 6!"

**Jack Atlas and ?: 1500 Speed counter's: 10 to 0 to 6  
>? and ?: 8000 Speed counters: 2<strong>

And now that we have ammunition…" Here it comes… Speed Fusion. "A third Speed spell from my hand! Heroes Bond! Since I control a HERO, I can special summon two level 4 or lower Elemental Heroes by removing three Speed Counters! I only have one in my hand, but it'll be enough to turn this duel around! Come on out, Avian!" What is she doing? "It's useless. I will destroy your pathetic fusion next turn with the power of the Meklords!" One of the strangers yelled at the woman.

**Jack Atlas and ?: 1500 Speed counter's: 6 to 3  
>? and ?: 8000 Speed counters: 2<strong>

The woman suddenly grinned "The Meklords have nothing on the power of XYZ! I have two level 4 monsters on the field! With these two monsters, I will now open the overlay network!" "Overlay network? What are you talking about?" The woman laughed as both Heroes morphed into tiny balls of light and shot into a black hole that suddenly appeared above us. "**Combine the power of two into one! Grant us new hope in the form of the emperor of the stars!** Exceed summon!" A large white and yellow crystal suddenly descended from the black hole, pulsing rays of light eminated from it. "Number 39: Aspiring Hope Emperor!" The instant she finished, the crystal shattered, revealing a warrior in golden armor wielding twin silver blades. Two orbs of light circled the warrior like satellites.

**Number 39: Aspiring Hope Emperor**

**Atk: 2500  
>Def: 2000<strong>

"Aspiring Hope Emperor! Direct attack on GHOST! Hope Sword Slash!" She replied with her arm thrust forward. XYZ…ranks….what on earth is going on here? Hope Emperor nodded and proceeded to dash forward, slashing blades of wind at the stranger. The ground seemed slightly cut up from the attacks. But Aspiring Hope Emperor is a hologram….. right?

**Jack Atlas and ?: 1500 Speed counter's: 3  
>? and ?: 8000 to 5500 Speed counters: 2<strong>

"I'll end this turn by setting a card face-down! Jackie, you know what to do!" I looked down at my scanner and scanned her face-down card. Call of the haunted! "Ngh, My turn! Draw!" The GHOST, as I believe I heard her call him, said. "I'll set a monster and end my turn." He seemed angry as he said it. No sympathy from me however! "Alright then! It's my turn! I draw!" I smirked at the GHOST and hit a button on my duel disk "Let's kick this duel into overdrive! I'll activate the face down card my partner set for me earlier! Call of the haunted! I think I'll revive an old friend! Red Dragon Archfiend!"

A geyser of lava suddenly erupts from the ground as Red Dragon Archfiend claws it's way to the surface. "Welcome back old friend! Let's finish these guys off! I activate the Speed Spell Shield Crush! I'll remove two Speed Counters and destroy your face-down monster, opening you up for the end!" A huge golden laser came down form the sky and shattered the face-down monster as if it were delicate glass! "Grrr… NO!" The GHOST snarled as his monster turned to dust. "Let's go Red Dragon Archfiend! Aspiring Hope Emperor! Double Direct attack on the GHOST! Absolute Power Force and Hope Sword Slash!"

Both monsters leapt forward, Red Dragon Archfiend unleashing as much power as possible in one clawed punch, while Aspiring Hope Emperor preformed a diving double slash with both blades.

**Jack Atlas and ?: 1500  
>GHOST #1 and GHOST #2: 5500 to 0<strong>

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" As the GHOSTS life points dropped to zero, the duel runner's they rode on suddenly swerved and launched themselves off the highway into the ocean below. "No!" The woman yelled as she tried to grab one of them, only to miss by mere inches. "Darn it! Guess I'll have to find another one…" I walked over and frowned "Another one? Who are you? And what were those things?" The woman sighed and slipped her helmet off, letting her long silver hair fall 'I'm Yukino. Yukino Thantos." Thantos? "So your Kira's sister?" Yukino laughed and slapped my back, GEEZ she's strong! "Oh, Jackie! Your unique sense of humor hasn't diminished at all!"

**New Domino Hospital *Inserts mission impossible theme* Kira PoV**

Did they seriously think they could keep me cooped up here while Lumina and Ryder are searching for Yiliaster? Silly Doctor's! I crept past the doctor's office and quickly descended the stairs. Only five more floors to go….

On the fourth floor, I silently opened the stairwell door and looked around. No Doctor's or nurses in sight!

"Oh? A patient out of bed?"

DAMMIT! Behind me, an EXTREMELY LARGE man shrouded in a white robe came up the stairs. His single visible eye trained on me from underneath the hood. "Doc told me to get some fresh air." I lied. The LARGE man chuckled, making his robes shimmer in an ominous way, and came closer and closer. Eventually I ran out of room and had to move into the hallway. "Please do not worry. I've been watching you since you left your room. You hold the power of Synchros do you not?" Not giving me a chance to answer, he continued "I am Jakob. One of the three emperor's of Yiliaster." Yiliaster? Seriously? I didn't even have to leave the hospital to find one of them! "Sorry to disappoint you. But synchros aren't my forte."

As his only visible eye glared down on me, an overwhelming pressure suddenly threatened to flatten me. "I see. But alas, I have heard that from many of the people I have destroyed. Perhaps I should get rid of you anyway."

"Kira!" Lumina appeared around the corner and froze as she noticed the LARGE, yes I will mention that several times, man in between us. "You… JAKOB!" Jakob turned slowly and eyed Lumina suspiciously. "I do not recall introducing myself to you, young lady. How is it you know my name?" Lumina glared dagger's at Jakob while she slowly walked over to my side "I know all about you. Jakob of Yiliaster. I know that your from the future and your plans." Jakob's eye widened. "Young lady… I think you better come with me. My allies and I will have quite a few questions for you." Lumina turned to me and gave me a pleading look "I don't think I can take him myself, Kira. Help me out." I nodded. I'd been planning on testing out my brand new deck anyway.

Jakob chuckled again "You wish to challenge the power of one of the three emperors? You synchro-user's really will be the end of everything!" He ripped off his robe, revealing a orange and white body suit and a metallic mouth guard covering his face. A strange looking duel disk went across his chest until it flattened out in front of him. I turned to Lumina and activated my duel disk "Why does he think we use synchro monsters?" Lumina went back to glaring at Jakob as she activated her disk "I'll explain later Kira! Stay on your toes, this guy is powerful!"

"DUEL!"

**Kira and Lumina: 8000  
>Jakob: 16000<strong>

"HEY! Why do you have 16000 Life points?"

-

_**Special thanks to Wild Fang for Ryder's duel. You know your character's strategies better than I do and it helped a lot!**_


	12. Chapter 12

***Jack PoV***

"Attack, Aspiring Hope Emperor! Hope Sword Slash!"

I watched in amazement as that woman, Yukino took down another group of GHOST's with ease, all by herself. These XYZ monsters were extremely powerful!

"I don't suppose you can tell me where I can get one of those?" I asked half jokingly, pulling up next to her runner. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sorry Jackie, right now only Kira and I can use them."

After Yukino had destroyed the robot's that had attacked me. She quickly explained how she and Kira were from several years in the future, how they had gone back in time to stop Yiliaster, how Kira had lost his memory of the future because of an accident that occurred during the time traveling, causing her to get split up from Kira and end up on the other side of the world. And some other things, I don't know. Most of it went over my head.

Yukino suddenly winked at me and held up that number 39-whatever. "Kira was the one who taught me how to use the XYZ monsters. Maybe he'll teach you too!" All that power… mine to use… I smirked and gave a slight nod "Well, we better go see him then! He's in the Domino City hospital."

Yukino suddenly sighed and frowned. "I know. I watched his and Storm's duel and was shocked when I saw Storm summon Obelisk the Tormentor! I knew Kira had Slifer the Sky Dragon, but we never learned who had the other two. The problem with using god cards is that they create a power known as 'real damage'. You know how some monsters create explosions?"

Did this woman think I was stupid or something? "Of course! But like the monsters, the attack's, and explosions, are all part of the hologram."

The woman quickly began shaking her head and frowned. "Not in the god cards case. They become as real as you and me. We can touch them and they can touch us, giant deadly fists included." And they have deadly cards like that….WHY? Yukino's frown deepened slightly as she continued. "For some reason, Yiliaster has the ability to replicate the real-time damage effect when they duel. We don't know why or how." Great…. Strange people who can cause real damage during duels…

"Anyway, come on! You have to lead me to the hospital! Step on it!" She suddenly yelled, jumping onto her strange runner and speeding off. I shook my head as I watched her speed down the highway.

She want's ME to lead HER?

**At the Hospital… *Kira PoV***

**Kira and Lumina: 1000**

**Jakob: 12300**

Well…. This is unfortunate.

"I d-draw!" Lumina's legs looked like they were about to turn to jelly. Not that I was doing much better. What I want to know is why we can get hurt from holograms…

"I will commend you for destroying my Machine Emperor… several times." He said with a hint of annoyance "But you have no hope. Nothing you have can save you." Said the one with no monsters on his side of the field. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"If I have to hear one more generic bad guy speech, I'll just jump out the window now!"

Jakob 'hmphed' "Hmph, when I summon my Machine Emperor again, you will fall." I wonder how many steps it would take to reach the window… Lumina just looked at her hand and pulled a card "I summon Sangan and attack you directly!"

**Sangan**

**Atk: 1000**

**Def: 500**

The not-Kuriboh jumped at Jakob and slammed into his chest. Luckily it seemed the little fur ball was able to inflict real damage to the giant, as he hunched over and grasped his chest in pain.

**Jakob: 12300 to 11300**

"Set one card and turn it over to Kira! You're up!"

I nodded and drew a card. I could feel the darkness coating the card but ignored it. "I activate the spell Dark Calling! From my graveyard, I remove Elemental Hero Clayman and The Earth-Hex sealed fusion! **The lightning rains down upon the earth, causing destruction and despair wherever it falls! Dark Fusion summon! Evil Hero Lightning Golem!**"

Ugh! I could feel the darkness attempting to take me over as the two monsters' fused. Darkness flooded me for a split second as Dark Gaia's voice entered my head.

**"Come, Kid. Use me! Destroy the giant! Destroy them all!" **

**Evil Hero Lightning Golem**

**Atk: 2400**

**Def: 2000**

**"Hmph, you'll use me someday. The minute you do, I'll destroy everything!" **

"Lightning Golem and Sangan! Direct attack on Jakob!" Golem gave a swift uppercut to Jakob into the ceiling while Sangan rammed into his chest again, causing a few ceiling tiles to fall while the ceiling itself, cracked. What the hell is going on?

**Jakob: 11300 to 7900**

Jakob simply dusted himself off as he pulled himself up and shook his head. "Is that all?" Does anything throw this guy off? "I'll set a card and end my turn!"

"Heh, indeed. My move." The giant muttered as he drew. "I shall set three cards face-down and end my turn." "Here I go!" Lumina quickly set a card and pointed at Jakob.

"I don't know what your plan is, but we are going to stop you! Sangan and Evil Hero Lightning Golem! Get him!"

Jakob suddenly shrugged "Alas, it seems this is where the end truly begins, I reveal a face-down trap. Trap card - Mirror Force!" Lumina watched in horror as Sangan and Lightning Golem slammed into an invisible barrier and destroyed each other.

"Ngh, by Sangan's effect, I'll add-" "I reveal my second face-down trap. Trap card - Solemn Wishes. For every card I draw from now on, I regain 500 life points."

And we were doing so well too! Unfortunately, I couldn't hear what Lumina added to her hand because of Jakob's rambling… Here's hoping I draw something helpful…

"My turn then! I draw!"

Crap.

"I special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy from my hand!"

**Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy**

**Atk: 300**

**Def: 600**

"Seeing as how that's the last card in my hand, I attack you directly!"

"Such foolishness, Reveal third trap card. Trap card - Call of the Haunted! I choose to bring forth from the grave, Bowganian!"

A tiny green eye ball with a freaking cross-bow, of all things, suddenly rushed up from below the ground and shot a few warning bolts at Infernal Prodigy, forcing him back.

"Aw man, sorry, Lumina. I end my turn." Lumina simply smiled to me in response. "Our little game is nearing its end I think. Draw. I believe I recover 500 life points thanks to Solemn Wishes."

**Jakob: 7900 to 8400**

"Also, during my standby phase, Bowganian's effect activates, draining 600 life points from you, Miss Lumina. Farewell."

Bowganian suddenly launched a bolt from its cross-bow, impaling itself in Lumina's right arm. Lumina shrieked in pain as blood began pouring down her right arm.

**Kira and Lumina: 1000 to 400**

"Lumina!"

She quickly shook her head "N-No! I can end this now! When a card effect is activated that inflicts damage, I can discard every other card in my hand to special summon Infernity Zero from my hand!"

A VERY creepy brown doll with VERY creepy eyes all over its VERY creepy body quickly and literally faded in from out of no where and glared all of its eyes at Jakob.

**Infernity Zero**

**Atk: 0 **

**Def: 0**

Jakob sighed and shook his head. "It makes no difference what monster you summon. You still do not have enough life points to survive this attack. Bowganian! Attack Infernity Zero!"

Lumina's mouth quickly curled into a smirk as Bowganian's bolt exploded in Zero's face. When the dust cleared, Zero was still there, a large purple barrier protecting it.

**Kira and Lumina: 400 to 0**

"What? Could this have also been the divine ones will?!" Jakob's surprise mirrored mine perfectly. Our life points were at 0! But we were still going!

"Lumina?"

Her smirk quickly turned into a grin "Infernity Zero cannot be destroyed by battle as long as I have no cards in my hand. As long as Infernity Zero is on the field, we can't lose, even when our life points are at 0! Each time we take damage, I have to put a Des Counter on him."

One of Zero's eye's closed as she finished.

**Infernity Zero: Des counter: 1**

"Impossible! There's no such card in existence! Where did you get a card like that?"

"I reveal a trap card! Self-Destruct button! When our life points are lower than the opponent's and the difference is at least 7000, both life points drop to 0! And thanks to Infernity Zero, we don't lose even if our life points are at 0!"

**Kira and Lumina: 0 to 0**

**Jakob: 8400 to 0**

**Winner: Kira and Lumina**

"If…If this is the divine ones will…. Then it is but a small sacrifice. I will surrender for now. According to his will, I am not the one to defeat you two." Jakob suddenly turned to leave.

"Don't let him get away Kira!" Lumina suddenly shouted. I nodded and dashed at Jakob only to fly through him and smash through the stairwell door…. The pain…

Jakob chuckled darkly and shrugged "I apologize, this is merely a hologram as I am unable to be where you are at the moment. I have some other pressing matters to attend to. Farewell." Jakob's hologram quickly faded away, the holes in the walls and floor being the only reminder of our duel. "Well…" I said after a few minutes of silence. That was a lot of stairs… "That sucks." Lumina simply nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Thantos! What on earth?!"

Oh damn. That doctor caught up. I quickly turned away from him and grabbed Lumina's arm, making sure to grab the uninjured one, and dashed towards the window. "Kira?! What are you doing?!" I couldn't find a valid excuse, it just felt like I had to jump right then and there.

As we neared the window, the sounds of duel runner engines roaring met our ears. I jumped and kicked the window in. hmmmm I was off by 4 floors. Shame. Lumina began screaming while I looked down and found Yukino and Jack Atlas below waving up at us. Well, Yukino was, Jack had a WTF?! look on his face as we fell. Jack quickly caught Lumina and I landed gracefully next to Yukino's runner. "Hello, Kira. What did you do to make those doctors angry?" She asked like this was a completely normal situation. I shrugged "I wouldn't obey doctor's orders. Jakob helped a bit."

She laughed and nodded "Of course. We better get going." I nodded and got behind Yukino on the runner. Two doctor's and a security guard came running after us, but no human could outrun a duel runner.

Silly doctors.

As we drove down the road, Jack switched between looking at me and Yukino and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you two ever take ANYTHING seriously?"

Me and Yukino shared a laugh while Lumina began glaring at me when she realized she was on the ground safely and stopped screaming.

**-Kira's apartment. Two hours later-**

I think I'm going to need a bigger apartment…

Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna sat on the floor while Storm and Lumina occupied the couch. At first, there was a hilarious battle between Lumina and Jack for the couch. Naturally, Lumina won. Yukino just smiled at everyone as if they were all old friends… which for her, they are.

"So as it turns out, Yukino and I are from a separate timeline than this one. Like Lumina, We came from the future to defeat Yiliaster and change the future. My memory loss resulted in an accident during the time travel process. Any questions?" I explained and asked. I forgot to mention Yukino's soul following me into the past… yes…. Forgot….

Everyone but Jack was ether silent, or staring at Yukino with suspicion. Yukino continued to smile. "Who EXACTLY are you?" Leo asked with a raised hand. Jack snorted and held back a grin.

"I am Yukino Maria Thantos. Age 22. Libra. Wife of Kira Thantos." All said without losing that gorgeous smile. At least she's honest.

Storm and Leo grinned. Lumina gaped. Akiza's eye twitched. Yusei looked neutral. And Luna smacked Leo's head for asking such a personal question. Storm ate that lovely egg burger in silence… I MUST know where he gets those!

"If you have concerns, Yusei, know that if it comes down to it, I will take her side." I said in a slightly warning tone. Yusei nodded "Sorry. But you have to admit, from our prospective, she appeared around the same time as Yiliaster. If you two hadn't explained things, I admittedly would have been pretty wary of her."

"Well…" Yukino began "Why don't I show that you can trust me? How about we duel?" "Wh-Wha? Just like that?" Akiza interrupted. I grinned at her reaction while Crow snickered "Anyone else notice how Akiza chimes in when a woman asks to duel Yusei? I think-" "NO ONE cares what you think!" Akiza snarled with a punch to his gut. Jack clearly enjoyed that.

"I'm in. I'm very interested in those 'XYZ' monsters, you mentioned. Let's take this outside though, it's a bit cramped in here." Yusei suddenly said, silencing Akiza and Crow. "Of course, lead the way." She replied, following him out the door.

As the door closed, I was instantly bombarded with questions. It's amazing what many people's voices sounded like when they were jumbled together…

As Yukino followed Yusei out, Akiza came over to me with a frown "Kira… are you sure we can trust her? Yusei was right about one thing, the timing is just too perfect. Plus, ANYONE could claim they were your wife when you had memory loss." I laughed at this reaction and tapped my forehead "It's all right, Akiza. I remember almost everything now, including five years of happiness with a certain silver haired beauty."

"Besides, this is almost the same situation as when you went wild with your powers. You gained everyone's trust. Give Yukino a chance too."

Akiza sighed and nodded with a slight smile "Alright. Come on, I think Yusei should be starting any minute now."

**-Outside New Domino Apartments.-**

"Are you ready, Yusei? I won't be holding anything back." Yukino asked as she activated her duel disk. Yusei said nothing but nodded and activated his. "This is gonna be awesome!" I laughed. Crow nudged Storm and Lumina before asking "What do you two think of her? Jack says he trusts her but…"

Storm shrugged "If Kira says she's fine, then she's fine with me. With Yiliaster running around, we don't really have the time to be suspicious with each other anyway." Lumina stared at Storm in surprise "Was…was that a serious tone I just heard?!" "Hey! I can be serious too!" He replied with a chomp on his sammich. Lucky bastard… "Oh! It's starting!"

"DUEL!"

**Yukino: 8000**

**Yusei: 8000**

"I'll go first if you don't mind." Yusei said as he drew. "I'll activate the spell card, Foolish Burial! I'm sending Dandylion from my deck to my graveyard, which activates its effect!" Two miniature dandelion tokens appeared on the field in front of Yusei. "When it's sent to the graveyard, I get two Dandelion Tokens! Next up! I normal summon Junk Synchron!"

A small futuristic jawa with a motor on its back appeared next to the dandelion tokens.

**Junk Synchron**

**Atk: 1300**

**Def: 500**

Yukino simply smiled as the not-jawa suddenly revved the motor on its back. "Let's rev it up! I tune Junk Synchron with my two Dandelion Tokens! **Clustering stars come together to form an unbreakable bond! Become the path of light it shines upon! **Synchro summons! Junk Warrior!"

**Junk Warrior**

**Atk: 2300**

**Def: 2000**

The small orange jawa became a giant blue ice skating robot! What are the odds?

"Now I'll set two cards face-down, and end my turn. Your move, Yukino." Yukino continued to smile as she drew. "The stage is set! Prepare, Yusei, as the future meets the past! First, I'll summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" In a flash of fire, Lady Heat appeared and winked at Yusei…. The dog!

**E-Hero Lady Heat**

**Atk: 1300**

**Def: 1000**

"Whoa! Elemental Heroes?! They haven't been seen since Jaden Yuki retired!" Crow exclaimed in surprise. Yukino chuckled as she pulled another card from her hand "Next up, spell card activate! Hero's Bond! Because I control an Elemental Hero, I can special summon two more Elemental Heroes from my hand! Come forth, Elemental Heroes Heat and Stratos!"

Two more Heroes appeared on the field next to Lady Heat. Heat resembled a male version of Lady Heat, while Stratos was an aerial warrior, ready for battle.

**E-Hero Heat**

**Atk: 1600**

**Def: 1200**

**E-Hero Stratos**

**Atk: 1800**

**Def: 300**

Yukino grinned as Stratos began glowing "With Stratos's summon, I can add a 'Hero' from my deck to my hand. I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman!" As she added Sparkman to her hand, she suddenly grinned "You want it? You got it, Yusei! **Combine the power of three into one! With these three level 4 monsters, I create an Overlay Network!**"

Jack raised an eyebrow "Three? She's using three this time?"

A massive black hole appeared above the field, turning the three hero's into golden orbs which were quickly absorbed by the black hole. "**King of the waters, appear before me and rip my enemies to shreds! XYZ summon! **Number 32: Shark Drake!" A plume of water shot out of the black hole, creating a virtual waterfall. A black silhouette of a large shark suddenly appeared inside the waterfall, complete with golden predatory eyes glaring at Junk Warrior hungrily. The waterfall quickly subsided and Shark Drake appeared in all it's glory. Three small orbs orbiting it like a satellite.

**Number 32: Shark Drake**

**Atk: 2800**

**Def: 2100**

"Here we go…" Yusei muttered as he steeled himself.

"Let the game's begin! Shark Drake! Take a bite out of Junk Warrior with Aqua Ripper!" A white jet of water shot out of Shark Drake's mouth, coincidentally creating the image of a shark, and tore through Junk Warrior with ease.

**Yusei: 8000 to 7500**

"Right here! I activate Shark Drake's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can special summon Junk Warrior back to the field, 1000 atk points weaker!"

Time suddenly seemed to reverse as the jet of water acted as an anchor and pulled Junk Warrior back onto the field, minus an arm.

**Junk Warrior**

**Atk: 1300**

**Def: 2000**

"Why would you do that? All you did was lower Junk Warriors attack points?" Yusei asked confused. Yukino chuckled and suddenly adopted a predatory grin "Additionally, when this effect is activated, Shark Drake can attack a second time."

"Wh-What?!"

Shark Drake reared back again and launched another white jet of water and tore through Junk Warrior again.

**Yusei: 7500 to 6200**

"Argh! Junk Warrior!" Yusei exclaimed watching one of his favorite monsters explode a second time. Yukino suddenly sighed "Sadly, I can only activate his effect once per turn. Oh well, I shall now activate a spell card, Monster Reborn! With it, I revive Lady Heat, who was sent to the graveyard as an Overlay Unit!"

**E-Hero Lady Heat**

**Atk: 1300**

**Def: 1000**

"With that, I'll set a card face-down and enter the end phase. Lady Heat's effect activates inflicting an additional 200 points of damage to you!"

**Yusei: 6200 to 6000**

"Sheesh! Reviving a monster with lower attack AND it can attack twice?! That's insane!" Crow exclaimed. Leo suddenly looked over at me "Hey, Kira. Can't you use those monsters also?" I shrugged "I only use one of them. It's more difficult than you think to bring some of them out."

"My turn! Here I go!" Yusei said as he drew. Awww, I think he's starting to get into this! "I'll set a monster face-down and end my turn." "That's it? Awww…" Yukino pouted. "I wanted to see some of the powerful Synchros you are known for… oh well. I draw. Go Shark Drake! Take another bite out of Yusei with Aqua Ripper!"

As the attack connected, the card flipped, revealing Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter! "When Lightsworn Ryko is flipped face-up, I can destroy a card on the field! I choose Shark Drake!" Yusei explained with a triumphant look. Yukino sighed and shook her head "Of course… should have seen that coming…" Shark Drake instantly collided with Ryko and the two destroyed each other in a shower of golden sparks.

"Yusei, Yusei, Yusei…" Yukino sighed shaking her head disappointedly. She must have set Call of the Haunted. "Flip card, Call of the Haunted. I revive Shark Drake and call him back to the field." "Bu that means she can attack again!" Crow shouted as Shark Drake came up from below and glared at Yusei. Luna gasped as she saw Shark Drake "H-Hey! Where did those orbs go? The one's circling Yukino's monster?"

Yukino smiled "Unless the card has the ability to retach Overlay Unit's, an XYZ monster comes back with no Overlay Units to use. However, that's not going to be enough to stop me, Yusei! Shark Drake and Lady Heat-" Another predatory grin appeared on her face "Tear him to shred's!"

Shark Drake quickly complied and shot another jet towards Yusei, while Lady Heat leapt forward and blasted him in the face with an orb of fire.

**Yusei: 6000 to 4200 to 2900**

"I would end my turn…." Yukino began with a sigh "But I'm tired. I haven't slept in three days and I really need some sleep so… I surrender." She said in a suddenly cheerful voice. Shock appeared on everyone's face as Yukino's monsters faded and she yawned.

**Yukino: 8000 to 0**

**Winner: Yusei**

"Now, Yusei. What do you say? Can you trust me and my husband to watch your back?" She held out a hand towards Yusei. "Wh-What?! You surrendered just like that? Why?" Yusei asked in surprise. Yukino smiled and sighed "Silly, Yusei. You would surrender too if you hadn't slept in two days."

"No I wouldn't."

"True. Anyway, you've seen what I am capable of. The chances of me being on Yiliaster's side are the same as you becoming a dark signer. So what do you say? Shall we work together?" She held out her hand and looked, Yusei in the eye.

After a few seconds, Yusei nodded before shaking her hand. "Alright then, I'll put my trust in you." Jack threw up his hands and groaned "Finally! I'm out of here! There's a canister of Blue Eyes Mountain coffee in our garage with my name on it!"

"WHAT?!" Crow snarled before turning and running after Jack "You bought MORE of that expensive crap?!" The spell of Yusei's duel now broken, everything seemed to return to normal.

"YOU MORON! WHY DO YOU KEEP BUYING COFFE THAT EXPENSIVE?!"

Yep. Everything is back to normal…

Yukino laughed happily and shook her head "Even in a different timeline, they haven't changed a bit. It's great seeing everyone again." I nodded and watched Crow run after Jack "Yep. Now all we have to do is defeat Z-One and everything will be back to normal." Yukino gave me a surprised look which I responded to with a frown "Some of the other memories are returning. I remember Z-One, Aporia… everyone."

Yukino sighed and pulled out a small black card "I just hope I don't have to use my psychic power again…" I suddenly gasped "SPEAKING of psychic powers…"

We both turned and were face-to-face with a glaring Akiza.

"Talk. Now."

Yukino sighed and smiled at me "Yep. Everyone is JUST the same as our time. I'm so glad." Storm came up behind us, chomping away on his egg burger and suddenly remarked "That remind's me. The WTGP begins tomorrow."

SO SOON?!

**-The next morning-**

Our little group awoke to the shrill tone of Carly on my couch. I knew giving her a spare key was a bad idea. She seemed to only come over when I was asleep…

"…and what on earth could possibly make you leave the hospital?! Your injuries haven't healed yet!" I growled and waved my arm in her face "Do you hear the sound of bone's being snapped? Me nether! I'm fine!" Storm laughed and held out an egg burger. I WILL FIND OUT WHERE HE IS HIDING THEM! "Chill out, Carly! Here, have some bre-" Carly tossed a glare that could make a hell hound whimper in fear at Storm, who quickly retreated to the kitchen.

**"She is so annoying…" **Slifer growled from around my neck. He really does make a great scarf.

"You are going to go back to the hospital, check yourself in, and heal your wounds proper-"

A smack echoed in the room as a rolling pin collided with the back of Carly's head, sending her to the ground out cold. Yukino walked out of my kitchen, glaring at Carly's body "Will there be any other interruptions to breakfast? No? Good. Lumina, be a dear, and set our new alarm clock on the couch."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Lumina quickly replied as she picked Carly up and gently placed her on the couch across from me.

"Now…" Yukino's voice came from the kitchen "The WTGP is today right?" Storm came out from behind the couch, making sure Carly was knocked out, before nodding "Yep. The mail came around the time Kira escaped from the hospital."

"'Escape' is NOT what I would have called it…" Lumina muttered with a glare towards me. All I did was jump out of a window four floors high. "Kira and I will be teaming up for the WTGP. What about you two?" Yukino asked. Storm assumed a thinking pose "Well… I was thinking of teaming up with-"

"How about teaming up with me?"

In walked Sherry LeBlanc, with a tall butler-like man following close behind her. How the hell is everyone getting in?! The only spare key I gave was to Carly! Lumina glared fiercely at Sherry when Storm waved to her. "Hey… Sherry LeBlanc right?" Sherry nodded and flicked a bit of her overly conditioned hair out of her face "Correct."

"And just WHAT are you here for?" Lumina growled out.

Oh boy. This won't be pretty…

Sherry merely chuckled and pointed at Storm "Storm 'The Wild Fang' Ryder! I have come here to ask you to join my team for the WTGP and the WRGP!"


End file.
